


Навигация по звездам

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Стив ждет три года, и Дэнни постепенно сдается.





	Навигация по звездам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wayfinding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586971) by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). 



> Бета volhinskamorda

Понять, где ты находишься, можно только запоминая, откуда пришел.

— Наиноа Томпсон, «Навигация по звездам»

  
Часть I

  
Стив медлил. Ему пора было в класс, но даже понимая, что это глупо, а главное бессмысленно, он торчал на стоянке, вспотевшими руками сжимая рюкзак.

Даже понимая все это, он не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места и пойти за одной из групп учеников, спешивших на занятия и бросавших на него любопытные взгляды. Он безнадежно влип. Одни подсаживаются на таблетки, другие на адреналин. Стив даже здесь отличился: он подсел на человека, и от каждой новой дозы его пульс подскакивал и дыхание учащалось. Ощущение эйфории оставалось с ним до конца дня, и от этого казалось, что все не так уж плохо.

Учителя, одноклассники и тренер до сих пор не могли решить, как к нему относиться. Школьный психолог, которого Стива заставили посещать, все еще считал его нестабильным. И только здесь, на один короткий миг Стив мог снова почувствовать себя нормальным, поверить, что способен на что угодно, и никакие преграды ему не помешают.

На стоянку вырулил серебряный Камаро. Стив невольно расплылся в улыбке — слишком широкой и глупой, но ему было все равно.

— Привет, Грейс, — он переминался с ноги на ногу, пока Грейс выбиралась с сидения. — Думал, ты не успеешь.

Грейс фыркнула и посмотрела на отца, улыбавшегося ей с другой стороны машины, сложив руки на крышу.

— Небольшое ЧП с одеванием, — сказала она Стиву. Ее отец поднял руки перед собой.

— Эй, мне нравится этот галстук, — он указал на Грейс. — Ты мне его подарила.

— Ага. В третьем классе. Прошло восемь лет, Дэнно, время обновить гардероб и выбросить галстуки.

— Ты слишком много общаешься с Чином, — ответил он, и одновременно с ним Стив сказал:

— Мне нравятся твои галстуки.

В голове опустело и что-то сжалось в груди, когда Дэнни, все еще улыбаясь, повернулся к нему.

— Тогда я поручаю тебе объяснить моей дочери ее заблуждения в вопросах стиля, — сказал он и махнул на них руками. — Все, кыш, дуйте в класс.

Грейс закатила глаза, но не стала спорить. Бросив через плечо «Люблю тебя, Дэнно», она схватила Стива за руку и потащила ко входу.

— А я тебя сильнее, — крикнул Дэнни ей в спину, и, несмотря на ворчание Грейс, что Стив хуже ее подруг, которые напрашивались в гости лишь для того, чтобы повертеться вокруг ее отца, Стив провел первую четверть следующего часа, снова и снова прокручивая в голове их разговор.

  
***

Психиатр объяснила, что это нормально. Конечно, она не использовала слово «нормально», просто спокойно посмотрела на него и сказала уверенным голосом, что нет ничего необычного в том, что подросток испытывает чувства к более взрослому человеку. Особенно, когда этот взрослый соответствует фигуре родителя, с которым подростку недостает эмоциональной связи.

— Это часть нашего развития, так мы учимся понимать свои эмоции.

Затем она сложила в замок красивые тонкие пальцы и спросила, не хочет ли Стив поговорить о несчастном случае.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стив откинул голову на подушку дивана. Можно подумать, он сам не знал, что все еще не пришел в себя. Отец был огромной и слишком важной частью его жизни, и ничто не могло облегчить боль от его потери. Теперь им всем приходилось трудно, но они старались найти силы это пережить.

Стив остался единственным мужчиной в доме, и ему на плечи упал груз заботы о своей семье, но он сделал то же, что и всегда — то, чего ждал бы от него отец, — и принял эту ответственность. Он ходил по магазинам и готовил еду. Он бросил футбол, чтобы устроиться на подработку. Он следил, чтобы Мэри делала уроки и не засиживалась допоздна в дни перед школой, и к возвращению мамы с работы старался, чтобы в доме было убрано, а на плите ждала еда.

Когда он так сделал в первый раз, мама заплакала и обняла его крепко-крепко.

— Прости меня, милый, — прошептала она, уткнувшись носом в воротник его рубашки. В тот момент, баюкая ее в своих руках, Стив впервые заметил, насколько же она маленькая.

— Не волнуйся, мам. Мы справимся.

Он погладил ее волосы, опустил голову ей на макушку и тоже заплакал.

  
***

С Дэнни он познакомился почти год спустя. Это был первый день Грейс в старшей школе, Стив показывал ей окрестности, и она сразу же ему понравилась. Вообще-то она немного напомнила ему Мэри, только в ситуациях, где Мэри вела бы себя агрессивно, Грейс оставалась спокойной и тихой. Сначала Стив думал, что она просто застенчивая, но позже понял, что это не скромность, а хитрость.

— Это у меня от обоих родителей, — Грейс весело ему улыбнулась, поставив на колени разноцветную коробку с обедом. — Мама, когда хочет что-то получить, разыгрывает надменную британку, а Дэнно просто давит типично джерсийскими манерами, пока другие не прогибаются под напором его голоса. Я обычно использую то, что быстрее поможет добиться своего.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Ну, здесь люди в целом довольно невозмутимые, криками редко можно чего-то добиться.

— Дэнно кричит не всегда, только когда речь о чем-то важном. Хотя, конечно, если это по-настоящему важно, он наоборот молчит. Наверное, поэтому они с мамой не смогли ужиться.

— Давно они развелись? — спросил Стив, стащив клубнику из коробки Грейс, и невинно хлопнул глазами, когда она прищурилась.

— Чуть больше восьми лет назад, так что сейчас они почти друзья. Примерно через три года после этого мама вышла за Стэна. Было не так уж плох0, хотя мне до сих пор иногда кажется, что она скучает по крикам.

С премилой улыбкой Грейс треснула Стива вилкой по руке, снова потянувшейся к ее обеду. Стив насупился и потер больное место.

— Сложно представить.

— Ты удивишься, к чему человек способен привыкнуть, — сказала она, пожав плечами, и вернулась к еде.

Стив подумал о старой машине, которая целую вечность торчала у них в гараже: ждала, пока отец закроет очередное дело, пока Стив закончит очередную игру или подготовку к очередной контрольной. Она простояла так почти год, не тронутая обоими, но после смерти отца гараж стал единственным местом, где Стив чувствовал, будто он все еще рядом.

Когда чинить было уже нечего, Стив чуть не разобрал машину снова просто ради возможности продолжать над ней работать, пока до него не дошло, что это не нужно. Все-таки отец купил ее для Стива, а Стив закончил ее для отца, и, возможно, это тоже кое-что значило.

Лори осталась довольна его прорывом. Стив просто радовался тому, что больше не придется ездить автостопом.

Именно благодаря машине произошла его первая встреча с Дэнни. Стив шел к стоянке, позванивая ключами и думая, как бы выпросить у Мамо дополнительные смены, и чуть не столкнулся с Грейс. Она говорила по телефону, ее лицо было напряженным.

— Прости, обезьянка, — послышался голос из динамика. — Я пошлю за тобой патрульную машину.

— Если тебе куда-то нужно, я могу подвезти, — предложил Стив, тут же перекроив в уме свое расписание.

— Спасибо, — с облегчением сказала Грейс и добавила в телефон: — Я еду в участок, — а потом: — Нет, не спорь со мной. За твоим столом заниматься не хуже, чем в квартире. Возможно и лучше — у вас вайфай быстрее.

Она замолчала, слушая ответ, потом вдруг усмехнулась:

— Не волнуйся за меня, Дэнно, иди лови плохих парней.

— Не знал, что твой отец полицейский, — сказал Стив, открывая для нее пассажирскую дверь.

— Дядя Мэтт говорит, что он был копом еще до того, как получил значок, — ответила Грейс. — Мама, кажется, до сих пор этого не понимает.

Сев за руль, Стив крепко сжал рычаг коробки передач и сглотнул, чтобы перебить сухость в горле.

— Трудно быть на месте того, кому приходится ждать дома. Но я всегда уважал отца за его работу.

В салоне повисло тяжелое молчание. Потом Грейс придвинулась и взяла его руку в ладони.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Это даже не… Он не был при исполнении. Авария на дороге.

Стив повел плечами.

— Слушай, — сказала Грейс после еще одной паузы, — не хочешь зайти и встретиться с моим папой? Можешь отказаться, конечно, но думаю, он тебе понравится.

— Да, — ответил Стив, сжав ее руку. — Было бы здорово.

Первым они увидели Чина, и пока Стив отвечал на рукопожатие, его осенило.

— Вы были напарником моего отца. Я видел вас на похоронах.

— Он был хорошим полицейским, — сказал Чин. Стив знал, что это высокая похвала. — И всегда находил пару свободных часов, чтобы посмотреть твою игру. Говорил, что однажды ты побьешь все мои рекорды.

— Вы видели, как я играю? — в голосе Стива послышалась легкая дрожь, но Чин не подал виду, что заметил, только мягче улыбнулся.

— Видел чуть ли не чаще, чем сам играл. Отец тобой гордился.

В этот момент Стив почти пожалел, что бросил футбол, но в глубине души он знал, что за заботу о Мэри и маме отец гордился бы им еще сильнее.

— Спасибо. Большое спасибо, сэр.

— Зови меня Чин, — он сжал плечо Стива, потом посмотрел на Грейс. — Как жизнь, Грейси?

К удивлению Стива, она покраснела и смущенно отмахнулась, и когда он понял причину, то чуть не прыснул со смеху. Грейс метнула в него хмурый взгляд, схватила за руку и потянула в сторону одной из комнат со стеклянными стенами.

— Спасибо, Чин, мы подождем в папином офисе.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Грейс резко развернулась.

— Ни слова.

Стив примирительно поднял руки.

— Даже не представляю, о чем ты.

Недоверчиво хмыкнув, Грейс начала распаковывать сумку. Стив молча за ней наблюдал несколько секунд, раскачиваясь на пятках и зацепившись за карманы большими пальцами, и наконец произнес:

— Хотя он ничего.

Грейс подлетела и больно ударила в плечо, а затем попыталась сделать захват за шею, хотя была чуть ли ни на голову ниже него. И у нее почти получилось, потому что Стив от смеха согнулся пополам. В этот момент дверь открылась, и кто-то сказал:

— Меня не было всего пять минут, а здесь уже вечеринка?

— Дэнно! — взвизгнула Грейс, выпуская Стива, и буквально прыгнула на человека в дверях. Он сам был всего на несколько дюймов выше, но поймал ее с легкостью, и у Стива перехватило дыхание от широкой его улыбки и блестящих синих глаз, светящихся радостью.

— Привет, обезьянка, — сказал Дэнни Уильямс в макушку Грейс. — Как твои дела?

Даже после того, как он отпустил ее, рубашка продолжала туго обтягивать его широкую грудь и плечи, становясь чуть свободнее только на узкой талии. Стив почувствовал сухость в горле и непроизвольно облизнул губы.

Мистер Уильямс повернул к нему голову, его взгляд стал изучающим и строгим.

— Ты, наверное, Стив, — он протянул руку, и на секунду Стив задумался, насколько испортит о себе первое впечатление, если начнет сейчас вытирать о штаны вспотевшую ладонь, но потом отбросил эту мысль и просто ответил на рукопожатие. — Грейс много о тебе рассказывала.

— Мне она тоже много о вас рассказывала, сэр.

Мистер Уильямс поморщился и замахал рукой.

— Просто Дэнни, — сказал он и повернулся к Грейс. — Мне нужно еще немного покричать на одного парня, но в ближайшие пару часов он расколется, и тогда мы можем сходить перекусить. Ты с нами?

Последний вопрос был снова адресован Стиву.

— Я бы с радостью, сэ… Дэнни, — Стив нервно сунул руки в карманы и сосредоточил взгляд на точке у Дэнни за плечом, чтобы перестать отвлекаться на его глаза. — Но в четыре начинается моя смена.

— О, работаешь, значит, — Дэнни понимающе кивнул. — Это я одобряю.

Перед уходом он чмокнул Грейс в лоб и рассеянно махнул рукой в направлении Стива. Стеклянные стены позволили убедиться, что сзади его вид ничем не уступал виду спереди. Стив медленно выдохнул.

— Ого, — сказала Грейс, напомнив о своем присутствии. Стив дернулся от неожиданности, хотя Дэнни исчез за углом еще минуту назад. — Я переживала, что слишком откровенно залипаю на Чина, но, глядя на тебя, мне даже полегчало.

Стив почувствовал, что у него горят щеки, и угрожающе ткнул в нее пальцем.

— Ни слова.

Плюхнувшись в отцовское кресло, Грейс усмехнулась и прокрутилась один раз, потом сказала:

— Ладно, — и с хитрым видом наклонилась вперед. — Если поможешь мне стырить из школы старый ежегодник, чтобы я посмотрела на Чина в футбольной форме.

Стив закатил глаза и закинул на плечо рюкзак.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, потому что, зная себя, вряд ли сможет удержаться и не начать выпытывать у Грейс подробности о ее отце, а это куда страннее, чем ее расспросы про Чина.

— Но Дэнно прав, тебе нужно как-нибудь с нами поужинать.

— Я не… То есть я знаю, что ты не можешь проводить с ним столько времени, сколько хочешь, — Стив неловко потоптался на месте. — Не хочу мешаться.

— И не будешь. Мне ты нравишься, ему тоже понравишься.

— Думаешь? — с глупой улыбкой спросил Стив.

Грейс рассмеялась, но не глумливо.

— Вообще-то вы очень похожи, — сказала она, выбираясь из кресла, и, привстав на цыпочках, поцеловала Стива в щеку.

Из офиса он вышел слегка потрясенный и со стоявшим в коридоре Чином попрощался почти не глядя.

  
***

Грейс оказалась права. Стиву понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы справиться с волнением перед Дэнни, но стоило его преодолеть, и начало казаться, будто они знали друг друга всю жизнь и всегда были друзьями.

Стив понимал, что на большее глупо даже надеяться, но каждый раз, находясь рядом с Дэнни, он чувствовал под кожей гудящую энергию, и было до смешного легко игнорировать разницу в возрасте. А ночью, закрывая глаза, он мог представлять вожделеющий взгляд на лице Дэнни и свои руки на его теле.

Лори заявила, что он подсознательно ищет замену отцовской фигуре, и Стив не знал, как ей объяснить. Он не хотел, чтобы Дэнни о нем заботился. Он хотел прямо противоположного — заботиться о Дэнни. Они с Грейс уже объединили усилия, чтобы улучшить его рацион, и пусть Дэнни ворчал и фыркал, он всегда съедал то, что они готовили.

Так что на следующий день после того, как Дэнни между прочим пожаловался, что ему не хватает времени отвезти машину на техосмотр, Стив приехал со своими инструментами и даже не подумал, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. Он уже заканчивал мыть Камаро после замены масла, когда в гараж вошел Дэнни, босиком и без галстука. Опасаясь выкинуть что-нибудь неуместное, например, подойти и потереться носом о его ключицу, Стив крепко вцепился в шланг и сосредоточился только на очистке ниши для запаски.

— Знаешь, тебе не нужно меня умасливать, — громко сказал Дэнни, перекрикивая шум воды.

Стив тяжело сглотнул и ответил, подняв голову:

— Я не этим занимаюсь.

Он выключил воду и стал вытирать металл насухо, так усиленно концентрировался на задаче, что не заметил, как Дэнни подошел намного ближе, пока не услышал:

— А чем тогда ты занимаешься?

Дэнни смотрел на него любопытно и дружелюбно, а Стив думал только о том, как хочет прижаться к нему всем телом, толкнуть к машине и вдохнуть его запах, снять с него намокшую одежду и попробовать на вкус его кожу.

Естественно, Дэнни считал его парнем Грейс, хотя они оба десятки раз говорили, что просто друзья. Стив проглотил ответ, вертевшийся на языке, и пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится работать с машинами.

— Тебе нравится… — Дэнни вдруг засмеялся и покачал головой. — Идем внутрь, угощу лазаньей.

— Я не…

— Работаешь сегодня? — спросил Дэнни, подняв брови. Стив помотал головой, и Дэнни положил руку ему на спину, подтолкнув к открытой двери. — Ну тогда у тебя есть время попробовать лазанью моей мамы. Я докажу, что никакая здоровая пища с ней не сравнится.

Преодолев слабость в ногах от тепла прикосновения, Стив беспомощно последовал за Дэнни в дом.

Все ощущалось по-другому, и не только потому, что сейчас с ними не было Грейс. Точно так же Стив чувствовал себя, когда впервые увидел отца в полицейской форме с ярко сияющей на солнце медалью, которую капитан приколол к его груди. Это было подобно откровению: осознать, что у близкого тебе человека есть другая полноценная жизнь, не включающая тебя. Дэнни впускал Стива на новую территорию, и Стив ни за что не упустил бы такой шанс.

Он шутя предложил Дэнни зайти как-нибудь к Мамо, чтобы научиться серфингу, потом слушал его рассказы о текущем расследовании и смотрел, как его руки летали в воздухе широкими взмахами, расставляя акценты. Конечно, Дэнни фильтровал информацию, но все же с каждым сказанным словом из него уходило напряжение. Это напомнило Стиву, как ребенком он прислушивался к тихим голосам родителей, когда они говорили между собой, стараясь не разбудить его. Он хотел прижаться губами к морщинке на лбу Дэнни, как на его глазах много раз делали друг для друга мама с отцом.

Вместо этого он встал из-за стола, чтобы помочь Дэнни убраться на кухне.

— Хорошо, признаю, лазанья была удивительная, но все равно в еде нужно разнообразие.

— У меня есть разнообразие, — сказал Дэнни, забирая у Стива протянутое полотенце. — Я ем гамбургеры, ребрышки, блинчики. Тебе понравились мои блинчики.

— Да, понравились, но я бы не стал есть их каждый день. Это называется у-ме-рен-ность, — последнее слово Стив произнес по слогам. — К тому же, овощи полезны.

— Да что ты знаешь, вы добавляете ананасы в пиццу.

Дэнни бросил полотенце в лицо Стиву и фыркнул, когда Стив легко поймал его еще в полете.

— Я… — начал Стив, но потом замолчал и с излишней сосредоточенностью сложил полотенце в аккуратный квадрат. Лишь спустя еще несколько мгновений он снова поднял на Дэнни взгляд. — Мы с Грейс понимаем, что нам не защитить тебя на работе, но мы можем хотя бы стараться следить, чтобы ты правильно питался.

— И чтобы моя машина оставалась на ходу, — мягко добавил Дэнни.

Стив выдохнул тихое:

— Да.

Улыбнувшись, Дэнни положил ему на плечо теплую руку и одобрительно сжал.

— Ты хороший человек, Стивен.

Умом Стив понимал, что теперь нужно отступить, уйти, оставить все как есть, но сердце в груди бешено колотилось, вызывая легкое головокружение, затуманивая рассудок, поэтому он наклонился вперед.

— Прости, можно, я… — и поймал губами удивленный вздох Дэнни.

Он почувствовал резкий вкус специй и сильное желание его рассеять, чтобы остался один только Дэнни. Желание прижать Дэнни к двери шкафа, начать раздевать трясущимися руками, заставить его задыхаться от нетерпения… Но отстранился до того, как Дэнни успел его оттолкнуть.

— Прости, — повторил он шепотом. — Я просто… Я должен был, хоть раз.

Глаза Дэнни ошеломленно смотрели на Стива, огромные, как два синих блюдца, рот так и застыл приоткрытым, губы блестели от поцелуя. Стив еле сдержался, чтобы не наклониться к ним снова, но вовремя опомнился и попятился. Он торопливо схватил рюкзак и сумку с инструментами и, спотыкаясь, вылетел из кухни, оглушенный грохотом собственного сердца. Потом оно еще долго не замолкало.

Потому что Стив был уверен, что на мгновение, на одну нерешительную секунду Дэнни подался ему навстречу и, возможно, тоже этого хотел.

  
  
Часть II

  
Дэнни знал, что просто тянет время. Нужно было поехать с Грейс в аэропорт и потеряться в толпе других встречающих Стива людей, стать одним лицом из множества. Вместо этого он мерил комнату шагами и трепал себя за волосы, пытаясь решить, как вести себя со Стивом, когда они снова увидятся.

Совсем как три года назад. Тогда Дэнни тоже всю ночь ходил из угла в угол и не мог уснуть из-за того, что Стив его поцеловал. Он не знал, что и думать. Конечно, Стив ему нравился, — да и как мог не нравиться тот, кто так хорошо ладил с его малышкой? Как еще Дэнни мог относиться к тому, кто искренне заботился об окружавших его людях? И, разумеется, было приятно чувствовать заботу человека, с которым не связывали рабочие или семейные узы, Дэнни он точно не ожидал такого. Не ожидал поцелуя.

Иногда он замечал во взглядах Стива какое-то чрезмерное обожание, но списывал это на тоску Стива по своему отцу. Он даже не подозревал, что…

Нужно было немедленно оттолкнуть Стива. Он бы так и сделал, если бы смог преодолеть шок. Это злило сильнее всего, потому что он, черт возьми, коп. Он каждый день работал под давлением, но почему-то от прикосновения мягких губ и паники в глазах Стива застыл как вкопанный и простоял неподвижно еще не одну минуту после того, как Стив убежал.

Так что потом он ходил взад-вперед до самого утра, сердитый на Стива и на себя, пока не услышал нерешительный стук в дверь. На пороге стоял Стив.

— Ты должен быть в школе.

— Знаю, я просто… Я пришел извиниться.

Взгляд у него был серьезный и нервный, руки беспокойно теребили лямку рюкзака, но подавленным он не выглядел, и это немного умерило тревогу Дэнни.

— Прости, что поцеловал тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты теперь… — Стив на секунду замялся и прикусил губу, — ненавидел меня.

Дэнни собрался открыть дверь шире и предложить ему войти, как обычно, но остановил себя и всем весом прислонился к косяку.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — сказал он, — но то, что ты сделал вчера, было совершенно неприемлемо, и не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что я гожусь тебе в отцы.

— С натяжкой. И на Гавайях возраст согласия с шестнадцати.

— Ты… — Дэнни вздохнул и сжал переносицу. — Почему ты вообще о таком знаешь? Слушай…

— Это из-за того, что я парень?

Дэнни нахмурился, но слова умерли на губах еще до того, как он открыл рот. Стив побледнел и явно готовился принять удар. Волна необъяснимой нежности к нему вдруг накрыла Дэнни с головой, и выругавшись про себя, он медленно произнес:

— Ограниченные идиоты, которые судят о других по ориентации, вообще не стоят твоего времени, ясно? И хотя я польщен по ряду причин, все равно вот это, — он перевел палец с него на себя, — не вариант. Уверен, что вокруг тебя полно ребят твоего возраста, которые были бы не прочь поэкспериментировать, ты только будь осторожным.

Облегчение в глазах Стива сменилось на раздражение.

— Это не эксперимент, — сказал он и, не дав Дэнни вставить слово, добавил: — Нет, слушай, я знаю, что повел себя неправильно, и за это извиняюсь, но ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что однажды я просто проснулся и подумал: как прикольно было бы приударить за отцом лучшей подруги. Это не… Ты мне нравишься, и я хотел…

— Тебе семнадцать, — перебил его Дэнни. — Никто не знает, чего хочет в семнадцать.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Так вот почему мне с прошлого года твердят внимательно выбрать колледж, ведь это отразится на всей дальнейшей жизни. К тому же, — он ухмыльнулся, — напомни, когда ты решил стать полицейским?

— Во-первых, это не имеет отношения к нашему разговору, а во-вторых, это не меняет того факта, что я вдвое старше тебя.

— Даже не знаю, — протянул Стив, только добавляя Дэнни своим весельем поводов для беспокойства. — Кто из нас вечно ноет, что не хочет есть овощи?

Когда в ответ Дэнни только прищурился, Стив махнул рукой.

— Ладно, мне пора на занятия. Я просто хотел извиниться. Надеюсь, мы сможем остаться друзьями, — он поднял перед собой руки. — Обещаю больше не пытаться тебя поцеловать.

— Уже из-за того, что тебе пришлось давать такое обещание, идея продолжать общаться выглядит неразумной.

Стив осторожно пожал плечами, но упорно не отводил взгляд, пока Дэнни не вздохнул.

— Ладно.

Он захлопнул дверь у Стива перед носом, а через секунд услышал с другой стороны тихий удаляющийся смех и, постояв немного, стукнулся лбом о твердое дерево. О чем он только думал?

  
***

Дэнни решил, что для них обоих будет лучше какое-то время не видеться, и сначала даже получалось, но неделю спустя он вернулся с работы поздно вечером и застал Стива у себя на кухне спорящим с Грейс о домашнем задании, как и много раз до этого.

— Привет, — он вошел, держа руки в карманах, рассеянно поцеловал Грейс в макушку и постарался не замечать на себе наблюдающий взгляд Стива. — Что тут происходит?

— Стив помогает мне с аргументативным эссе, — Грейс откинулась на спинку стула с воинственным видом. Дэнни поднял бровь.

— Признаюсь, обезьянка, я не думал, что с этим тебе понадобится помощь.

Он отошел к холодильнику, про себя с сожалением вспоминая, что ничего не купил по дороге домой.

— Проблема не в аргументах, а в грамматике, — сказал Стив. Потом добавил: — Там для тебя салат с курицей и мандаринами. Синий контейнер.

Дэнни осторожно на него взглянул, но Стив только улыбнулся и снова повернулся к Грейс, ворчавшей что-то о разделенных инфинитивах. Поколебавшись, Дэнни взял вилку и начал есть прямо из контейнера. Спор продолжился: Грейс размахивала руками, доказывая свою точку зрения, а Стив качал головой, сдерживая смех.

Они росли хорошими детьми, и Дэнни мог бы радоваться этому до конца своих дней, если бы Стив не нарушил спокойное течение его жизни. За одно это Дэнни хотелось затаить на него обиду — за то, что лишил их отношения легкости и поставил под сомнение все его действия. Но Дэнни понимал, что обижаться будет глупо, ведь, как он и сказал, в семнадцать ничего не длится вечно. Да что там — он женился на Рэйчел в двадцать, и все равно их брак развалился.

Было еще одно обстоятельство, за которое Дэнни держался крепче всего: через пару месяцев Стив уедет в колледж на другой континент, и его неудачной влюбленности, а заодно и собственному неловкому чувству вины точно придет конец. Через пару лет они, возможно, вспомнят об этом и посмеются.

По крайней мере Дэнни надеялся, что так все и будет.

— Хорошо, дети, закругляйтесь, — сказал он, убирая посуду в раковину. — Некоторым завтра рано вставать.

— Но ты же придешь, да? — Грейс метнула острый взгляд с него на Стива, собиравшего книги в рюкзак, и обратно.

— Постараюсь, милая, ты знаешь.

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Стив.

Грейс чмокнула Стива в лоб так же ласково и рассеянно, как Дэнни целовал ее, и Дэнни ощутил в груди внезапную острую боль. Если не для себя, то как минимум ради нее он обязан был постараться и все наладить.

— Спасибо за ужин, — сказал он, провожая Стива до двери. Стив пожал плечами.

— У нас осталась лишняя порция.

На деле это скорее всего означало, что Стив специально приготовил больше и привез остатки, когда его семья поела.

— Не так вкусно, как лазанья твоей мамы.

При упоминании того вечера Дэнни непроизвольно поднял глаза и увидел на лице Стива веселую улыбку.

— Да, вкуснее нее ничего нет. А если есть, мама никогда не услышит этого от меня.

— Мудрая мысль.

— Бывают у меня такие, — признал Дэнни. Стив открыл было рот, но Дэнни подтолкнул его к выходу, осторожно положив руку на рюкзак. — Увидимся завтра.

И только потом понял, что закрывать перед Стивом дверь стало входить у него в привычку. Он старался не думать об этом как о метафоре, пока принимал душ и устраивался в кровати под тихий стук клавиатуры ноутбука Грейс.

  
***

Суд ожидаемо затянулся, но до вагончика Камеконы Дэнни добрался раньше, чем надеялся. Год назад он бы с трудом отыскал это место, потому что знал о его владельце только то, что тот выглядит как сумоист и имеет связи практически с каждой нелегальной сетью на острове. Теперь же при встрече Дэнни подходил к нему пожать руку.

— Опаздываешь, братиш, — Камекона хлопнул его по спине здоровенной ладонью. — _Кэики_ уже опробовала все новые вкусы.

Дэнни широко ему улыбнулся.

— Ну, тогда я успел как раз вовремя.

— Когда-нибудь я найду вкус, перед которым ты не устоишь, и тогда посмотрим, кто будет смеяться.

— Уже боюсь, — передразнил Дэнни.

У вагончика собралось порядка двадцати человек разной степени одетости и сухости. Коно рассказывала Дорис и Грейс какую-то историю из своего серферского прошлого, а Чин со Стивом, Мэри, Дженной и Джошем бросали мяч на пляже, хотя последние двое, кажется, чаще строили друг другу глазки, чем следили за игрой. Дэнни поразила внезапная мысль, что к этому моменту Чин и Стив были друзьями дольше, чем Чин и Джон Макгарретт были напарниками.

Малия тоже пришла, и каждый раз, когда Макс и Чарли переставали задавать вопросы ей и начали спорить друг с другом, ее взгляд магнитом тянуло к Чину. Дэнни предпочел держаться в стороне от их компании, потому что последний раз, когда он разговаривал с Максом, тот втянул его в жаркую дискуссию о художественных достоинствах фильмов 80-х годов, и впервые в жизни Дэнни почувствовал себя абсолютно не разбирающимся в теме, что было особенно обидно, если вспомнить, что в 80-х Макс еще даже не родился.

— У Мэри хорошие пасы, — он остановился возле бывшего тренера Стива. — Тебе стоит взять ее в команду на следующий год.

Джо повернул к нему свое обескураживающее, извечно невозмутимое лицо.

— Мэри не командный игрок, — сказал он и добавил с легкой усмешкой: — Стив ей подыгрывает.

В этот момент Мэри забралась брату на спину и повисла, пока он не накренился вбок, и они оба не упали в воду. На ноги они поднялись промокшими с головы до ног и довольными, а игра превратилась в войнушки брызгами.

Чин легким бегом пересек пляж и приблизился к Дэнни и Джо, на ходу убирая с глаз мокрую челку.

— В них слишком много энергии.

— Еще не так давно ты был точно таким же, — заметил Джо, протягивая ему пиво. — Припоминаю, ты мог часами бегать, как заведенный, и не уставать.

— Это было полжизни тому назад, тренер, — Чин улыбнулся ему и повернулся к Дэнни. — Как прошло слушание?

— Приговор вынесен, Матинский сядет до конца жизни. Мека поехал домой, но обещал заглянуть позже вместе с Эми и Билли.

— Чем больше, тем веселее, — сказал Чин, а потом пошел к Малии. Она поймала и сжала его руку на своем плече, не отрываясь от разговора, и Дэнни невольно улыбнулся тому, как легко и естественно проявлялась их любовь.

Когда он снова посмотрел на пляж, все уже разбежались, а Стив как раз выходил на берег, стряхивая воду с головы. Его синие шорты сползли с пояса и от влаги сидели на бедрах в облипку. Дэнни потер шею. Стив заметил его и радостно улыбнулся.

— Привет. Ты все-таки успел.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Дэнни сунул руки в карманы.

— Слышал, здесь дают торт.

Стив засмеялся.

— Добош из кондитерской Лилии. Грейс проследила, чтобы тебе оставили кусок, — он протянул к Дэнни руку и подтолкнул в нужном направлении. Его ладонь оставила теплый след на плече Дэнни, прежде чем соскользнуть. — Мы его упаковали, потому что не знали, насколько ты задержишься. Преступник за решеткой?

— Виновен по всем статьям, без права на досрочное.

— Еще одно очко в пользу хороших ребят, — Стив распаковал торт и прыснул, услышав, как Дэнни довольно промычал при виде кремовой шоколадной прослойки. — Мы знали, что тебе понравится.

— Понравится это мягко сказано, Стивен, я на седьмом небе, — он нетерпеливо схватил вилку, отломил кусок и отправил в рот. — И почему он всегда кажется вкуснее, чем в прошлый раз?

— Потому что мы с Грейс не даем тебе есть его постоянно. Иначе ты бы уже смотреть на него не мог, — натянутым голосом ответил Стив.

— Я бы никогда не отказался от торта, — заверил Дэнни и только тогда понял, что Стив смотрел на его губы. Странная тяжесть разлилась в груди, опустилась в низ живота, стала горячей, голодной, и на мгновение Дэнни оцепенел от интенсивности ощущений.

Стив резко поднял глаза и густо покраснел.

— В общем, я… — он ткнул большим пальцем себе за плечо. — Пойду переоденусь.

Дэнни смотрел ему в спину и хотел побиться об что-нибудь головой. Шоколад стал каким-то безвкусным, так что он положил оставшуюся часть торта обратно в коробку, натянул солнцезащитные очки и шагнул под солнце.

Он обходил гостей по кругу, успокаивая нервы непринужденными разговорами, пока Грейс не загнала его в угол, размахивая с папкой.

— Стив уже открыл подарки от всех остальных, но я хотела дождаться тебя, — сказала она и потянула Дэнни за собой, подпрыгивая от волнения.

Стив сидел за столом в сухих шортах и тонкой футболке. Грейс торжественно положила папку перед ним, затем легонько пихнула, вынуждая подвинуться, и села рядом.

— С днем рождения, — сказала она. — Это от нас с папой. Идея была его, но всю работу сделала я.

Дэнни прочистил горло, и Грейс нехотя поправилась:

— Почти всю.

Стив несколько раз перевел взгляд с нее к Дэнни, затем медленно открыл папку. Внутри лежали ламинированные дорожные карты и красочные графики.

— Я не, — начал Стив, но замолчал, увидев список имен. Его взгляд снова метнулся к Дэнни, но тот лишь пожал плечами, и Грейс объяснила:

— Короче, мы обсуждали твой отъезд. Это ведь очень далеко от дома, а твоя мама упоминала, что ты будешь оставаться еще и на летние курсы, чтобы раньше выпуститься. Дэнни подумал, что ты будешь скучать по своей семье, так что мы решили предложить тебе нашу. Смотри, — она забрала у него списки, — здесь имена всех, кого я обзвонила и сказала, что ты будешь учиться поблизости, и все они ответили, что ты можешь приезжать в любое время. Тут есть карты, автобусные маршруты, расписания поездов и предоплаченная виза, чтобы ты мог купить билеты. Мы с папой поровну поделили расходы.

Стив пробежался пальцем по краю одной из карт, и Дэнни заметил, как он тяжело сглотнул. Грейс продолжала:

— Я постоянно говорю о тебе с бабушкой и дедушкой, они были в восторге, узнав, что заглянешь к ним в гости.

— Это… Грейс, это нечто, — тихо сказал Стив. — Спасибо.

Он развернулся на скамейке и обнял ее. Грейс радостно улыбнулась Дэнни через его плечо, но когда после этого Стив поднялся и крепко обнял Дэнни, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы опомниться и аккуратно положить руки на Стиву плечи.

— Спасибо, — повторил Стив, отпуская Дэнни, и только теперь в его движениях появилась неловкость.

— Не за что, — ответил Дэнни. — Серьезно, ма спит и видит, как будет тебя кормить. Вы могли бы обменяться рецептами.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Стив, но все же улыбнулся, и Дэнни с надеждой подумал, что, может, у них получится забыть о случившемся. Меньше чем через два месяца Стив уедет, и все снова станет как раньше.

Но как раньше не стало.

В день, когда Стив пожал ему руку в аэропорту и сел на самолет до Мэриленда, Дэнни почти вздохнул с облегчением. Почти, пока не осознал, что на месте того неуютного чувства, которое в последнее время появлялось у него каждый раз, когда он находился со Стивом в одной комнате, поселилось другое, оглушающе ясное чувство отсутствия Стива.

  
***

— Кошмар, — сказала Грейс. По телефону ее голос звучал тоньше. — Напомни, чтобы я никогда не вступала в армию.

— Никогда не вступай в армию, — отозвался Дэнни с такой скоростью, что Грейс засмеялась. — Теперь объясни, в связи с чем я дал тебе этот отличный совет.

— Летние тренировки курсантов — это кошмар, полный неуместных выбросов тестостерона.

— Тестостерон бывает неуместным? — спросил Дэнни, поворачивая на стоянку. Свет в его квартире был выключен, а значит, Грейс не заходила, и ужин придется готовить самому.

— По-моему, почти всегда, — сказала Грейс, — но особенно в тех случаях, когда парни измеряют свою значимость по количеству пенисообразных висюлек на форме.

— Я жалею, что разрешил тебе посмотреть тот фильм. — Дэнни стянул галстук с шеи и направился прямиком к холодильнику. — Судя по всему, ты наконец получила письмо от Стива.

— Он все еще кажется очень воодушевленным. Это, наверное, хорошо. Правда, он начал часто упоминать какую-то новую девушку. Если она думает, что получит право на место лучшего друга просто потому, что я на расстоянии пяти тысяч миль, то сильно ошибается.

— Детка, я уверен, что он никем тебя не заменит, — сказал Дэнни и закрыл холодильник, так ничего и не достав, потому что нашел только пиво и какие-то недоеденные остатки недельной давности. — Он просто заводит новых друзей.

— Ага, но мы как его старые друзья должны быть в приоритете, — проворчала Грейс. Дэнни ухмыльнулся.

— Обязательно сообщу ему это при первой возможности.

— Вот и хорошо. Он, наверное, отправил тебе копию письма по электронке. — В трубке послышалась громкая возня, потом звук хлопнувшей двери, после чего Грейс добавила: — Мне пора, Томми приехал. Береги себя, ладно?

— Это мои слова, — сказал Дэнни, но поняв, что говорит с воздухом, вздохнул и открыл почту. Папка входящих была забита рассылками, до которых ему не было дела, но сообщений от Стива среди них не было. Дэнни выбрал значок с пером, чтобы начать новое письмо, но потом тряхнул головой, закрыл приложение и выбрал телефон из списка контактов.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал он, когда на другом конце ответили, — я бы хотел заказать пиццу.

Пока заказ оформляли, Дэнни опустился на диван, стараясь не думать о том, что ничего не длится вечно, когда тебе семнадцать. Иногда даже дружба.

Вот почему он удивился, когда шесть дней спустя, проверяя свой обычный почтовый ящик, нашел среди счетов и рекламных буклетов конверт с письмом. Самым настоящим письмом, написанным от руки аккуратным почерком Стива.

  
***

«Я никогда не рассказывал тебе о моей прабабушке. Я был еще очень маленьким, когда она умерла, и помню о ней только, что она всегда казалась мне очень строгой. Сейчас понимаю, что воспитать троих детей в сороковые, оставшись вдовой, было совсем непросто.

Но я не осознавал, насколько непросто, пока пару лет назад во время уборки на чердаке мы с мамой не нашли коробку с письмами. Их там было, наверное, несколько сотен. И когда мы их сортировали, то стало ясно, что все были написаны моим прадедом: по два в неделю в течение трех лет дислокации его подразделения за границей. В основном он писал о простых повседневных вещах, которые с ним происходили, но всегда заканчивал словами «С любовью, Стив».

Мы не нашли ни одного обратного письма, подписанного «С любовью, Элис». Наверное, у него не нашлось бы места хранить столько почты, но не это важно, мы и так знали, что она его любила. Мы знали это, потому что она до самой смерти хранила его письма, все до единого. Все триста восемьдесят шесть.

В последнее время я много размышлял о них и о причинах, по которым хотел сюда поступить. О людях, по которым скучаю. Лори как-то спросила, почему я так уверен, что смогу здесь устроиться, и я ответил: потому что мне есть куда вернуться. Потому что ты остался там и будешь беречь мой дом. Только не забывай себя тоже беречь, Дэнно. Думаю о тебе.

С любовью, Стив».

Дэнни сел на диван, рассеянно отмечая дрожь в руках, и не сдвинулся с места даже когда услышал, как открылась входная дверь. К тому времени, как он сообразил, что надо бы спрятать письмо, Грейс уже выдернула лист из его рук.

— Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, — он резко встав на ноги.

Грейс прикусила губу и отложила письмо в сторону.

— Слушай, Дэнно. Я не должна этого говорить, но Стив… Он запал на тебя с первой встречи. Хотя я и подумать не могла, что он решит пойти дальше, — добавила она, улыбаясь.

Дэнни поморщился.

— Он не… Ничего не было.

С сочувствием посмотрев, как он вздохнул и плюхнулся обратно на диван, Грейс скрылась в коридоре.

— Я в два раза старше, — крикнул он ей вслед.

— Ну, вообще-то в два раза старше ты был в прошлом году. В этом ты просто слишком старый, — она высунула голову из дверного проема и хихикнула. — Возможно, в следующем станешь в самый раз.

Дэнни ткнул в нее пальцем:

— Не смешно, — но Грейс поиграла бровями и снова исчезла из виду. Дэнни устало провел рукой по волосам. — Он подросток. Он не знает, чего хочет.

— Ну уж нет, — отозвался приглушенный голос Грейс. — Я подросток, который не знает, чего хочет. Стив другой. Он знает. — Она вышла из спальни с сумкой на плече. — Я лишь говорю, что раз он уже продержался так долго, тебе придется принять, что это не пройдет само собой.

— Грейси, — тихо сказал Дэнни, растирая веки ладонями.

— Просто… будь помягче.

Дэнни поднял голову и увидел в ее глазах беспокойство.

— Когда решишь с ним поговорить, я имею в виду. Он тоже заслуживает счастья.

— Знаю, — ответил Дэнни, провожая Грейс взглядом. Когда дверь за ней закрылась с глухим щелчком, он откинулся на диван и снова взял в руки письмо.

  
***

Он не поговорил со Стивом. Более того, он умело игнорировал последующие письма, оправдываясь тем, что слишком много работы, слишком мало времени, да и вообще он не ладит с электроникой. Но в день, когда от Стива пришло сообщение с единственной строчкой: «Я скучаю по дому», Дэнни признал, что ведет себя по-свински.

Тяжело вздохнув, он вышел из офиса.

— Эй, Мека, что у тебя сегодня на обед?

Мека оторвался от бумаг, над которыми работал.

— Эми принесет что-нибудь из «Айлани». А в чем дело? — он хитро ухмыльнулся. — Ты наконец-то готов попробовать настоящую островную пиццу?

— Ха-ха, нет, — Дэнни состроил болезненную гримасу. — Я все еще утверждаю, что осквернение священного теста — это варварство. Но ты свистни, когда Эми приедет, я схожу с тобой.

Мека кивнул, хотя посмотрел на него странно.

— Ладно, хорошо. Расскажешь, зачем это?

Дэнни только отмахнулся, однако через полчаса Мека позвал его, как обещал, и позже с любопытством наблюдал, обмениваясь с женой многозначительными взглядами, как Дэнни настраивал камеру на телефоне.

Снимок ушел к Стиву без комментария, и когда через пять минут пришел ответил: «Спасибо, Дэнно», Дэнни знал, что результат стоил лишней порции подшучиваний, которые ему теперь придется выстрадать.

С тех пор он начал отвечать на сообщения Стива, хотя пальцы по-прежнему не всегда попадали по нужным кнопкам, и узнал из рассказов и фотографий про Кэтрин, про Ника, про коммандера Гатчесе. Он держал Стива в курсе того, как идут дела у команды — вечеринка на восьмой день рождения сына Меки, новая благотворительность, которую Коно помогла спонсировать, свадьба Чина. Со временем он стал рассказывать и о текущих расследованиях, не вдаваясь в подробности, и однажды поймал себя на мысли, что точно так же общался с Рэйчел первые пару лет их брака.

— Ты никогда не думала, что мы поспешили со свадьбой?

Стояла середина октября. Накануне Стив прислал ему фотографию деревьев с рыжими и золотыми листьями. Это пробудило в Дэнни тоску по местам, где погода менялась со сменой сезонов и напомнило, что надо договориться с Рэйчел насчет дат, чтобы получилось забрать Грейс на праздники.

Они сидели в гостиной роскошного дома, купленного Стэном. Дэнни пролистывал карманный календарь, пока Рэйчел набирала что-то на айфоне. Услышав его вопрос, она подняла голову и склонила набок.

— Нет, никогда. А что?

— Да ничего, — Дэнни пригладил волосы назад и пожал плечами. — Твоя мать меня ненавидела и, наверное, до сих пор ненавидит. Полагаю, она пыталась тебя отговорить.

— Пыталась, — подтвердила Рэйчел, отложив телефон на стол. — Несколько раз, к слову, но «рано» среди причин никогда не звучало, — и улыбнулась чуть лукаво. — Если хочешь, я перечислю все причины, которые она называла.

Дэнни поднял руку.

— Нет, спасибо.

— К чему был твой вопрос, Дэниел? Думаешь, у Грейс с этим мальчиком все серьезно?

— Слава богу, нет, — простонал Дэнни, наклоняясь немного вперед. — Просто я иногда задумываюсь, изменилось бы что-нибудь, не будь мы тогда молодыми и глупыми.

Рэйчел всматривалась в его лицо несколько долгих секунд, а потом наконец сказала:

— Говори за себя, — и, улыбаясь, снова взяла в руки телефон. — Но я могу заверить, что даже если бы мы встретились через десять лет, в конце концов мы бы все равно оказались здесь. Итак, — она бодро выпрямила спину. — Зимние каникулы продлятся с семнадцатого по четырнадцатое. Я предлагаю тебе на первые две недели свозить Грейс к родителям, и тогда вторые две она проведет со мной.

— Ага, давай, — Дэнни достал ручку, чтобы записать информацию.

Через полчаса, когда Рэйчел провожала его к двери, Дэнни мягко поцеловал ее в щеку.

Рэйчел в шоке уставилась на него.

— А это за что?

— За то, что не послушала свою мать, — улыбнулся Дэнни. — Несмотря на все наши ошибки я этому рад.

— Насколько я помню, тебе она тоже никогда не нравилась, — сказала Рэйчел, но на прощанье сжала его руку, и Дэнни до сих пор довольно хорошо ее знал, чтобы догадаться, что она имела в виду.

  
***

Праздники прошли тяжело. В его семье, ставшей даже более назойливой и шумной, чем Дэнни помнил, они всегда превращались в суматоху, но в этот раз хуже всего было видеть, как расстроилась Грейс из-за того, что они со Стивом разминулись на два дня.

— Два дня! — воскликнула она, да так громко, что Дэнни поморщился. Впрочем, он тоже не был в восторге от ситуации и даже пытался поменять рейсы, но к тому времени, как стало известно о расхождении в датах, было уже поздно менять билеты, не переплатив за них дважды.

— Прости, обезьянка, — сказал Дэнни, найдя Грейс на мягком уголке за кухонным столом. Она сидела, завернувшись в один из безразмерных фиолетовых свитеров его сестры, и выглядела совсем как маленькая девочка, которой еще недавно являлась.

Он погладил ее по волосам.

— Знаю, это глупо, мы ведь все время переписываемся, — Грейс фыркнула, но ее губы предательски дрожали. — Но Стив мой лучший друг.

Она вытерла глаза рукавом свитера и уткнулась лицом Дэнни в грудь.

— Знаю, малышка, — сказал он, глядя в окно на падающие хлопья снега и впервые в жизни мечтая оказаться рядом с пальмами. — Я тоже по нему скучаю.

Они сидели в обнимку до тех пор, пока мимо не пронеслись племянники Дэнни. Грейс меланхолично наблюдала, как те с боевым кличем выбежали на лужайку на на заднем дворе и начали забрасывать друг друга снежками. Подумав немного, Дэнни откинул влажные пряди с ее лица и сказал:

— Может, мы уговорим твою маму отпустить тебя сюда на весенние каникулы под предлогом посмотреть пару колледжей.

Грейс мотнула головой.

— Мама уже знает, что я хочу в универ на Гавайях.

— Никогда не поздно рассмотреть разные варианты, — заметил Дэнни, пожав плечами. — К тому же, мы могли бы предложить Стиву провести экскурсию.

— Правда? — оживилась Грейс.

— Только если твоя мама даст добро, и у нее получится поменять даты. Но мы попробуем все согласовать.

— Спасибо, Дэнно.

Грейс обняла его так крепко, что ребра возмущенно скрипнули, но потерпеть стоило, потому что она улыбнулась, перед тем как броситься к телефону. Потерпеть стоило, потому что через полчаса она уже носилась на заднем дворе с племянниками, розовощекая и растрепанная.

Дэнни прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу и достал телефон, услышав звуковой сигнал. Сообщение «Звонила Грейс. Спасибо, Дэнно» появилось прямо под последними словами Дэнни «Жаль, что ты не здесь».

  
***

— Это должно мне на что-то намекнуть? — спросил Дэнни, плечом прижимая телефон к уху. Когда он вернулся, под дверью его ждала посылка, и, Дэнни чуть не убился, споткнувшись об нее в темноте, пока пытался пронести внутрь дорожный чемодан.

— Грейс заметила, что ты возвращаешься к старым привычками, — честно ответил Стив. — Я решил, что смогу помочь.

Дэнни быстро пролистал наполовину заполненную папку и закатил глаза.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что подарил поваренную книгу человеку, который ненавидит торчать на кухне?

— Там очень простые рецепты, Дэнни, максимум тридцать минут. Нужно сосредоточиться на том, что тебе это на пользу.

— А по-моему, сосредоточиться нужно на том, что некоторые ингредиенты я не могу даже произнести. Что еще за саимин? — он скорчил гримасу.

— Суп, — ответил Стив. — Я ручаюсь, что каждый из этих рецептов ты пробовал хотя бы раз.

— И мне понравилось?

— Да, Дэнни, тебе понравилось.

Дэнни со вздохом захлопнул страницы.

— Что ж, спасибо, наверное. Я ценю заботу, но надеюсь, что следующим моим подарком будут не уроки серфинга у Мамо.

Из динамика полился молодой звонкий смех.

— Обещаю, — сказал Стив.

  
***

Весенние каникулы быстро пролетели, и Грейс, вернувшись от бабушки с дедушкой, еще неделю без умолку говорила о Стиве и Кэтрин.

— Она же вроде тебе не нравилась, — сказал Дэнни, когда Грейс прервала очередной рассказ, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Тогда я думала, что она пытается занять мое место, — Грейс развела руками. — Теперь она нравится мне чуть ли не больше, чем Стив.

Она покрутила трубочку в пустом стакане, потом выпрямилась и с улыбкой помахала кому-то у Дэнни за спиной.

— Я сделала целую кучу фотографий, — сказала она, поднимаясь из-за стола, и поцеловала Дэнни в щеку. — Пришлю тебе ссылку. Пока, Дэнно.

Обернувшись, Дэнни увидел на парковке Томми в спортивной двухместной машине и еле сдержался, чтобы не съязвить.

— Даже поздороваться не подошел, — проворчал он под нос. Со стороны раздался смешок, и Дэнни резко взглянул в направлении звука.

— Прошу прощения, — сказала женщина, смущенно замахав рукой, хотя по-прежнему улыбалась. Дэнни почувствовал в груди теплый трепет, которого не ощущал уже очень давно. Она была симпатичной. Нет, она была красивой, и казалось даже не важным, что смеялась она над ним. — Вы напомнили мне старшего брата. Его дочка примерно того же возраста, что и ваша.

— Беру пример с отца, — Дэнни откинулся немного назад. — Он нагонял ужас на парней моих сестер.

— Как и мой, — ответила женщина. — Хотя теперь, когда мне за тридцать, он стал посговорчивее.

— Я продержусь до тридцати пяти, — признался Дэнни и улыбнулся, увидев, что она опять смеется. Он протянул руку. — Дэнни.

Ее тонкие сильные пальцы сжали его ладонь.

— Габби. Приятно познакомиться.

  
***

Они уже успели сходить на пару свиданий, один раз вместе выпить и два раза поужинать к моменту, когда Мека напомнил Дэнни про _луау_ , который они с Эми устраивали в начале каждого лета. Дэнни задумался.

— Можно мне привести еще кое-кого? — наконец спросил он, взвесив про себя «за» и «против».

— Конечно, — легко согласился Мека, заливая кофе в кружку размером с голову младенца. — Ты же знаешь, мы всегда рады видеть Грейси.

— Нет, то есть Грейс тоже может захотеть прийти, — уточнил Дэнни, — но я имел в виду женщину. Мою.

Несколько секунд он нерешительно переступал с ноги на ногу под непонимающим взглядом Меки, но потом тот изменился в лице и просиял.

— Во даешь, — сказал он, хлопая Дэнни по плечу. — Поздравляю.

— С чем ты его поздравляешь? — поинтересовалась от двери Коно. Ее волосы еще не высохли после утреннего серфинга.

— Ни с чем, — твердо ответил Дэнни, а Мека одновременно с ним сказал:

— У Дэнни есть _ку'уипо_.

— Нет, нет, — Дэнни вытряхнул сливки в свою кружку и размешал быстрыми отрывистыми движениями. — Она не моя возлюбленная, просто хорошая женщина, с которой мы время от времени встречаемся в неформальной обстановке.

Но когда он поднял глаза на друзей, те смотрели на него с одинаково широкими ухмылками.

— Вы чего?

— Ты покраснел, — заметил Мека.

— Это мило, — добавила Коно и только засмеялась на мрачный взгляд Дэнни. — Это ей ты постоянно строчишь?

Вопрос застал его врасплох. Дэнни замер и осторожно спросил:

— А что?

— У тебя иногда лицо прямо светится. Это здорово. Мне нравится видеть тебя счастливым.

Дэнни открыл рот, не зная, что сказать, но в этот момент его телефон пропищал. Коно, проходя мимо, чмокнула его в щеку. К себе в офис Дэнни вернулся на автопилоте и только там открыл сообщение.

«На дальних дистанциях Кэт остается первой, но я сделал ее в снайперской стрельбе. Не забудь сегодня еще раз поесть».

Дэнни закатил глаза, потом набрал ответ: «Поздравляю. И перестань говорить со мной, как моя мать».

Подняв голову, он взглядом наткнулся на улыбающуюся Коно, следившую за ним из коридора через стеклянные стены. Дэнни нахмурился и сунул телефон в карман. Ему не нужно было проверять историю, чтобы вспомнить, с кем он переписывался чаще всего, но это ничего не значило. Коно просто видела то, что хотела видеть.

Он даже не знал, с чего решил, что Габби нужно познакомиться с его командой, они же все сумасшедшие, но Габби, будучи человеком с крепкими нервами, ждала встречи с нетерпением.

— Конечно, я хочу их узнать, они же твои друзья, — сказала она, выходя за Дэнни из машины.

— Я лишь хочу предупредить, что они зарабатывают на жизнь, допрашивая и запугивая людей, так что дай знать, если тебя нужно будет спасать.

— Ты милый, — она взяла его за руку и волнующим жестом переплела их пальцы, — но спасать меня тебе не придется.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — сказал Дэнни. Но когда дверь открылась, и Эми пригласила их войти, он улыбался.

Позже вечером Коно загнала его в угол, чтобы сообщить:

— Она классная.

— Да, братиш, отличный выбор, — Камекона протянул кулак. Дэнни выгнул бровь, но все же стукнулся с ним. Габби разговаривала с Эми и Малией в другом конце комнаты, но поймав на себе его взгляд, улыбнулась, и Дэнни автоматически улыбнулся в ответ.

— Гляньте, как все запущено, — засмеялась Коно. Дэнни покраснел, но этим развеселил ее только сильнее.

— Заткнись, — проворчал он, слегка пихнув ее локтем в бок. Коно сделала глоток из его бутылки пива и помотала головой.

— Ни за что. Кто два месяца меня дразнил, когда я начала встречаться с Беном? Что, уже не так забавно, когда у самого сердечки в глазах?

— Ты хуже всех, и я тебя ненавижу, — категорично сказал Дэнни и направился к Габби. — Ладно, — прошептал он ей на ухо, отведя немного в сторону, — тебя, может, и не нужно спасать, зато нужно меня.

Габби, смеясь, погладила его по щеке.

— Не такой уж непробиваемый, а?

Дэнни собирался сказать что-нибудь в оправдание, но услышал свое имя и обернулся.

— Обезьянка? Ты же говорила, что не придешь.

— Планы поменялись, — рассеянно ответила Грейс. Ее взгляд бегал от Габби к Дэнни. — Что происходит?

От тона ее голоса Дэнни захотелось вздохнуть. Не так он планировал их познакомить, но что уж теперь.

— Габби, — сказал он, взяв ее за руку. — Хочу представить тебе свою дочь Грейс.

Габби помахала ей, и Дэнни продолжил:

— Грейс, это моя подруга Габриэль.

— Твоя… — Грейс резко тряхнула головой и попятилась. — Извините, — сказала она и вылетела во двор.

Дэнни сделал за ней три шага, но потом обернулся. Габби просто сказала: «Иди».

  
***

— Эй, — он спрятал руки в карманы и подошел ближе. — Не скажешь мне, в чем дело?

— Давно ты с ней встречаешься?

— Пару недель, — сказал Дэнни, садясь на качели рядом с Грейс, но потом подумал и поправил себя: — Чуть больше месяца.

— Месяца… — у нее вырвался невеселый смешок. — Ты вообще собирался мне рассказать? Или однажды я бы открыла почту и нашла приглашение на свадьбу?

— Стоп-стоп, о свадьбе никто не говорил.

Грейс раздраженно закатила глаза, и Дэнни слабо толкнул ее колено своим, чтобы заставить снова посмотреть на него.

— Это еще новые отношения, — сказал он, но заметив прищур Грейс, поспешил добавить: — Мы не хотим торопиться.

— Но ты познакомил ее с семьей, а я о ней даже не знала.

Дэнни открыл рот, но Грейс не дала ему вставить слово:

— Даже если бы я сегодня не пришла, ты должен был мне сказать.

— Ты права, — признал Дэнни. Все эти люди действительно были для него семьей. Он посмотрел Грейс в глаза. — После того, как мы с твоей мамой расстались, я не хотел водить домой девушек одну за другой. Это было несправедливо к тебе. Так что сначала я старался убедиться, что они подойдут моей малышке.

— Я больше не малышка, Дэнни.

— О господи, мое сердце, — Дэнни театрально прижал руку к груди, другую закинул Грейс за шею, слегка приобняв. — Пожалуйста, больше никогда меня так не называй.

— По-моему, Дэнно, в вопросах отношений ты стал совсем плох. Хуже, чем раньше, — сказала Грейс, но все равно обняла его. Они стукнулись коленями.

— В последнее время у меня было мало практики, — согласился Дэнни. — Но я все еще думаю, что ты должна дать ей шанс, хоть я и повел себя как идиот.

Грейс отстранилась и пристально на него посмотрела, но ответить не успела — из двери вышел Чин.

— Извини, Дэнни, — сказал он, — нас вызвали.

Дэнни недовольно вздохнул.

— Все нормально, — Грейс сжала его руку. — Иди лови плохих парней.

Встав с качелей, Дэнни взял ее лицо в ладони и крепко поцеловал в лоб.

— Дэнно любит тебя. Ты ведь это знаешь, да?

Грейс кивнула.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Он хотел что-то добавить, но Чин уже ждал, а Дэнни не мог подобрать слова, так что просто поцеловал Грейс еще раз и поспешил обратно в дом.

— Прости, — сказал он Габби, как только нашел ее, — мне нужно…

— Мека уже сообщил нам, — Габби неуверенно улыбнулась.

— Она отойдет, — заверил Дэнни, кивнув в сторону Грейс. — Просто она…

— Все в порядке, Дэнни. Я понимаю.

— Пошли, _хаоле_ , мы из-за тебя опаздываем, — Мека хлопнул его по плечу и чмокнул Эми в щеку.

Дэнни посмотрела на Габби в последний раз.

— Я позвоню тебе завтра.

Потом отвернулся и пошел за своей командой.

— По-моему, мы ей понравились, — сказал Мека, пристегивая ремень.

— Ага. Добро пожаловать в семью, — ответил Дэнни и под смех напарника выехал на дорогу.

  
***

— Макс?

От удивления Дэнни застыл на месте. Последний раз он слышал, что Макс поступил в университет, то есть сейчас должна была идти его первая учебная неделя после каникул.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Детектив Уильямс, детектив Ханэмоа, — Макс вежливо склонил голову. — Рад вас видеть.

На вопросительный взгляд Дэнни Мека пожала плечами, и Дэнни снова повернулся к Максу. Тот был одет в белый лабораторный халат с виду на два размера больше, чем нужно, и держал в руках папку, склонившись над вскрытой грудной клеткой тела на столе для трупов.

— Что до вашего вопроса, — продолжил Макс, — при содействии доктора Келли я получил возможность пройти интернатуру с доктором Яо.

— Ты о Малии?

— Да.

— Итак, у тебя стажировка в морге.

— Да, — Макс еще раз кивнул. — Я нахожу судебно-медицинские науки увлекательными.

— Кто бы сомневался, — проворчал Дэнни, пока Мека выражал поздравления. — Не знал, что детям здесь разрешают работать с, — он махнул рукой на тело, — ну, сам знаешь.

Макс посмотрел на тело, потом снова на Дэнни.

— Через девяносто три дня мне исполнится двадцать один, детектив Уильямс. Я не ребенок.

— Ну да, прости, — сказал Дэнни, хотя чувствовал, что пока не в состоянии переварить тот факт, что Макс давно уже не подросток из школы Грейс. Проведя рукой по лицу, он бросил сердитый взгляд на давившегося смехом Меку и прочистил горло. — Так, ладно, что у нас тут?

  
***

— Дети быстро вырастают, да? — сказал Мека через полчаса на выходе из морга.

Дэнни открыл дверь машины и сел за руль.

— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда тебе покажется, что еще вчера Билли ходил в четвертый класс, и вот он уже он собирает вещи в колледж.

— По крайней мере Грейс останется на острове, верно? Ты все равно будешь постоянно с ней видеться, — ответил Мека, перебирая радиостанции, пока Дэнни не шлепнул его по рукам, остановив на какой-то песне Спрингстина.

— Ага, в свободное от занятий, клубов, парней, — это слово Дэнни чуть ли не прорычал, — и домашних заданий время.

Мека усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, кажется, тому пацану, Чарли, Коно тоже помогла со стажировкой. Он сейчас работает в лаборатории.

На ворчание Дэнни о том, что его окружают одни подростки, он добавил:

— Не переживай так, _'элемакуле_ , тебе еще рано на заслуженный покой.

— Вот уж спасибо, — сказал Дэнни, доставая зазвонивший телефон. — Говори, Чин.

  
***

— Ты правда пропихнула Чарли на стажировку в лабораторию? — спросил Дэнни, ерзая на сиденье и потирая колено.

— Чарли? Конечно. Он хороший парень, — ответила Коно, не отрывая глаза от склада. — А что не так?

— Просто он же ребенок, ему на вид-то не больше двенадцати.

— Ему двадцать, — Коно криво усмехнулась. — И, если забыл, я была немногим старше, когда поступила в Академию.

— Не напоминай, — вздохнул Дэнни.

Коно быстро взглянула на него и рассмеялся.

— Мека говорит, что ты в последнее время чувствуешь себя старым.

— Мека должен поменьше открывать рот. Он хуже, чем моя прекрасная тетя Ида.

Коно просто улыбнулась, и Дэнни снова попытался вытянуться. Мышцы сводило от долгих часов в сидячем положении. Если бы в это же время года они вели слежку где-нибудь на улицах Нью-Джерси, сейчас было бы на пять-шесть градусов прохладнее. В августе влажность воздуха делала жару невыносимой.

— Слушай, ты ведь женщина, да? — рассеянно спросил Дэнни. Коно опустила бинокль и так на него посмотрела, что Дэнни поежился. — Я не это имел в виду, мне просто… — он замялся. — Ничего, забудь.

Коно подняла брови.

— Проблемы в раю?

Когда в ответ Дэнни только поморщился, ее улыбка дрогнула.

— В чем дело? — спросила она, накрыв ладонью его руку. — Мне казалось, у вас с Габби все хорошо.

— Так и есть, — Дэнни отмахнулся и вернулся к наблюдению за улицей. Это была их третья ночь в засаде. Он просто на нервах, вот и все.

— Дэнни, — медленно произнесла Коно, — если хочешь о чем-то поговорить…

— Не хочу, просто… — он откинул голову назад. — Последние пару месяцев из-за работы и Грейс, и всего остального мне то и дело приходится отменять наши встречи. Габби ничего не говорит, но у нее появился этот взгляд, знаешь.

— Нелегко быть женой полицейского.

— Она мне не…

— Или девушкой полицейского, — продолжала Коно. — Нужно дать ей понять, что она все еще важна для тебя.

— Даже когда у меня появляется свободный вечер, то все равно нет денег отвезти ее в какой-нибудь приличный ресторан, — сказал Дэнни, но Коно помотала головой.

— Суть не в потраченных деньгах, а в стараниях. Серьезно, Дэнни, это же основа всех отношений. Приготовь ей вкусный ужин. Знаю, ты умеешь готовить, ты же сам делал те пирожные на прошлое Рождество.

Дэнни усмехнулся.

— Половину которых съели вы.

— Эй, они были классными! — сказала Коно, явно не раскаиваясь.

— Хорошо, я подумаю над этим. Спасибо.

— Не за что. Мы же семья, — Коно сжала его руку и снова подняла бинокль. — Мы всегда тебя поддержим.

  
***

— Любишь готовить?

— Совершенно не люблю, — сказал Дэнни, нарезая морковь, — но есть люди, обеспокоенные моим здоровьем, так что приходится возиться с готовкой хотя бы пару раз в неделю, чтобы они не наседали.

— Что ж, тем больше я ценю твои старания, — Габби отсалютовала ему бокалом. — Хорошо, что этим людям не все равно.

— Да, — согласился Дэнни и стал порциями добавлять морковь к остальными овощами. — Думаю, если я доживу до глубокой старости, то буду благодарить их и проклинать примерно в равной степени.

Габби отпила еще вина, потянулась к папке через стол и, пролистав первые несколько страниц, спросила:

— Это твоя поваренная книга?

— Старые семейные рецепты, — Дэнни с тихой улыбкой забрал папку у нее из рук.

Габби тоже улыбнулась. Она завела рассказ о группе школьников, недавно посетивших ее музей, которые вели себя гораздо более дисциплинированно, чем инвесторы на последнем приеме. Дэнни, слушая ее, медленно выдохнул.

Чудесным образом сибас приготовился идеально, и только Дэнни начал расслабляться, как зазвонил его телефон.

— Мне нужно ответить, — сказал Дэнни, посмотрев на дисплей. — Привет, Чин. Что нового?

Пока Чин передавал ему новые сведения, полученные через прослушку, Дэнни вернулся в гостиную.

— Хочешь, чтобы я подъехал?

— Нет, мы с Коно разберемся, я просто решил держать тебя в курсе. Возвращайся к своей девушке.

— Спасибо, — ответил Дэнни, а в уме сделал пометку стукнуть Коно при следующей встрече. Больно часто она обсуждала с другими его личную жизнь. Он закончил звонок и вернулся на кухню. — Извини.

— Ничего страшного.

Габби улыбнулась, но несмотря на это в воздухе снова повисла напряженность, которую ранее почти удалось развеять смехом и вином. Дэнни сузил глаза.

— Что не так?

— Ничего.

Она встала из-за стола, чтобы помыть тарелку, хотя еще не доела. Дэнни осторожно поймал ее за руку.

— Габби.

Глубоко вздохнув, она поставила тарелку обратно и повернулась к нему.

— Ты бы сейчас ушел. Если бы Чин сказал, что ты ему нужен, ты бы извинился и ушел без всяких колебаний, я права?

— Это моя работа, — сказал Дэнни, чувствуя, будто должен оправдаться.

Габби ответила слабой, грустной улыбкой.

— Нет. Я думала, дело в этом, но сейчас вижу, что не только.

— Габби…

— Ты хоть осознаешь, что каждый дорогой тебе человек либо как-то связан с твоей работой, либо член твоей семьи? — сказала она, выходя в прихожую.

Дэнни нахмурился и последовал за ней.

— Это неправда.

Она снова улыбнулась, натягивая на плечи накидку, но на этот раз снисходительно.

— Правда. И сначала мне это нравилось. Я чувствовала себя особенной. Но похоже, это всего лишь означает, что я не вписываюсь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вписалась, — сказал Дэнни, шагнув вперед. — Я хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось.

— Знаю, — ласково ответила Габби. — И это только доказывает, что я не ошибалась насчет тебя: ты хороший человек. — Она закинула на плечо сумочку и взяла его за руку. — Но это не значит, что ты мне подходишь. Спокойной ночи, Дэнни.

Поцелуй в щеку был коротким и легким. Как точка.

— Спасибо за ужин.

После ее ухода Дэнни еще долго смотрел на закрытую дверь, а когда вернулся в кухню, чтобы убирать со стола, то умудрился выронить тарелку и порезать большой палец, а потом сам упал на пол и ударился головой о шкаф.

— Блядь.

Снова зазвонил телефон. Дэнни достал его из кармана наспех обмотанной тряпками рукой и гаркнул:

— Чин, это не может подождать?

На другом конце повисла долгая пауза, после которой в трубке послышался голос Стива:

— Я не вовремя?

Дэнни невесело засмеялся.

— Да. Да, можно и так сказать.

— Дэнни…

— Кажется, я только что расстался со своей девушкой, — сказал Дэнни, кое-как поднявшись на ноги, и поплелся в ванную за аптечкой. — Точнее, она меня бросила.

— Она что, глупая?

На этот раз смех Дэнни прозвучал легче.

— Нет, вообще-то она поумнее меня.

— А ты, — неуверенно начал Стив, но потом собрался и закончил: — Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

Дэнни убрал руку из-под струи холодной воды, высушил, нанес мазь и достал бинт, неуклюже зажимая телефон между ухом и плечом.

— Я мало старался. Или она, — сказал он и, подумав, добавил: — А может, если бы мы правда подходили друг другу, никому из нас не пришлось бы стараться.

— Подходящий тебе человек где-то есть, Дэнни. Просто наберись терпения, — с абсолютной уверенностью в голосе сказал Стив, но Дэнни вздохнул:

— Терпение не мой конек.

Он закончил с перевязкой и убрал бинты на место. Вернувшись в гостиную, он сбросил обувь и завалился на диван.

— Ты знал, что я сделал Рэйчел предложение через три месяца после нашего знакомства? Ма меня чуть не убила, когда я ей рассказал.

— Ей не нравилась Рэйчел?

— Нет, нет, очень нравилась. Она просто считала, что мы слишком торопимся. Я только выпустился из академии, а Рэйчел все еще училась, но я помню, как смотрел на нее тогда и думал: вот она, моя единственная. — Он тряхнул головой и фыркнул. — Ты знаешь, чем все закончилось.

Стив немного помолчал, прежде чем сказать:

— Знаю. У тебя есть любимая дочь и работа по призванию. Я бы сказал, что все получилось неплохо.

— А ты смышленый.

Усмехнувшись, Дэнни вытянулся во весь рост и забросил ноги на подлокотник.

— Мне это часто говорят.

— И скромный, — добавил Дэнни. — Кстати, не поверишь, на кого я на днях наткнулся.

Он пересказал Стиву встречу с Максом и новости о Чарли, а затем почти час давился смехом под описания планов Стива на розыгрыши для извечного соревнования между пехотой и флотом.

— Главное не попадайся, — сказал он, вставая и потягиваясь. На Гавайях шел десятый час, то есть для Стива сейчас было предрассветное утро. — Пора тебя отпускать, но спасибо. Правда, Стив, я это ценю.

— Не забывай о том, что у тебя уже есть.

Голос Стива после нескольких часов разговора звучал тепло и бархатно.

— И что же это?

— Люди, которые тебя любят.

Слова прозвучали непринужденно, но у Дэнни все равно сбилось дыхание.

— Стив…

— Все хорошо, Дэнно, — сказал Стив. Дэнни представил его кривую улыбку: мягкую, немного грустную. — Ложись спать.

  
***

— Поздравляю.

— Ты смотрел? — спросил Стив, тяжело дыша, будто только что вышел с поля, хотя игра была больше недели назад.

Дэнни переложил телефон к другому уху и пробил дыроколом стопку страниц.

— Поймал трансляцию по радио. Побеждаете у армии десять лет подряд?

— Одиннадцать, — немедленно поправил Стив. — Трэй выпускается в мае. Тренер уже говорил со мной о месте капитана.

— Ты согласишься? — спросил Дэнни, придавливая страницы, чтобы защелкнуть кольца в проколах. Наверное, он мог бы просто распечатывать только новые рецепты, раз уж Стив упорно продолжал их присылать вместо нормальных писем, но было проще хранить все вместе, чем потом перебирать. — Ты бы справился, — добавил Дэнни.

— Ты думаешь?

— Разве я не говорил? Ты прирожденный лидер, детка, ты можешь преуспеть во всем, за что бы ни взялся.

— Но только не приехать на Рождество, — тихо сказал Стив после нескольких секунд молчания.

Дэнни расстроился, когда чуть больше месяца назад услышал новость от Грейс, но она в этом году переносила разлуку легче, а Дэнни не мог держаться хуже дочери.

— Загляни к моим родителям, — снова предложил он. И точно так же, как в последние два раза, Стив ответил:

— Я не хочу им навязываться.

Дэнни вздохнул и потер глаза.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, как нелепо это звучит? Каждый раз, когда я звоню домой, меня спрашивают, когда же нас навестит Стив, но только у тебя появляется отличный повод попробовать мамину стряпню, ты трусишь.

— Вовсе нет! — возмутился Стив. — Я не трушу, Дэнни, просто…

— Вот и хорошо, потому что я уже сказал им ждать тебя завтра.

Он молчал пару мгновение, потом тихо засмеялся, и от этого звука у Дэнни непроизвольно расслабились плечи.

— Вы хорошо проведете время. Ма не упустит ни одной возможности тебя заобнимать, а я потом по твоим рассказам буду ностальгировать по домашней кухне.

— Я видел праздничное меню Чина, — сухо сказал Стив. — Ты не умрешь с голоду.

— Да, но это не то, — отмахнулся Дэнни, уставившись на свою чахлую маленькую елку с жалкими гирляндами. Где-то в коробках, наверное, еще валяется костюм Санты, и Дэнни рассеянно задумался, не поискать ли его. — Серьезно, Стив, съезди. Мы с Грейс не просто так собрали тебе все те карты, используй их.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив после еще одной долгой паузы. — Большое. Просто жаль, что тебя там не будет.

Дэнни закрыл глаза и медленно вздохнул.

— Да, мне тоже.

  
***

Перед самым Рождеством к ним на стол попало новое дело, расследование тянулось до Нового года, и когда все закончилось, Дэнни хотел только рухнуть в кровать и проспать до следующего года, но телефон не переставал звонить.

— Что? — рявкнул Дэнни в трубку и тут же поморщился, когда ответила его мать:

— Я тоже рада тебя слышать, Дэниел.

— Прости, ма, — Дэнни выпрямил спину и потер лицо рукой. Он еле держался на ногах, чувствовал себя помятым и потным, но ему хватало ума не использовать это как оправдание. — Сложное дело. Как ты там? Как остальные?

— Рождество прошло прекрасно. Твой Стив очень приятный молодой человек. Хотя немного нервничал в кругу семьи.

— У него только мать и сестра, — сказал Дэнни, скинув обувь, и лег на диван. — Наверное, он был не готов к размерам клана Уильямс-О'Доннелл.

— Ближе к отъезду он вроде бы расслабился. Думаю, в следующий раз уговорить его приехать будет проще.

Дэнни согласно прогудел. Он знал, что если промолчит, мать скорее перейдет к сути.

— Пришла открытка от твоего брата, — наконец сказала она почти полушепотом.

Глаза Дэнни распахнулись. Шрам на сердце, который, казалось, уже должен был зажить, разошелся и снова кровоточил, но когда Дэнни ответил, его голос не дрожал:

— Ты отдала ее федералам?

— Было скорее наоборот, — с надрывом сказала мать.

— Про…

— Не смей извиняться, — перебила она, и Дэнни закрыл рот. — Твой брат всегда испытывал судьбу, даже когда был совсем мальчиком, и ты всегда брал его вину на себя.

У Дэнни пересохло во рту.

— Я отвечал за него.

— Он перестал быть твоей ответственностью много лет назад, но не думай, что мне неизвестно, как ты покрывал его даже потом. И не думай, что мне неизвестно, что ты рассказал нам не все о произошедшем. Я знаю своих детей, — с нажимом добавила она. — Мэтью сейчас жалеет только о том, что попался. Иначе он был бы уже здесь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ему вдали от дома тоже нелегко.

— Он может вернуться в любое время, — отчеканила мать и после этого быстро сменила тему.

Дэнни направился в кухню, вполуха слушая сплетни о сестрах, племянниках, кузенах и кузинах. Он поморщился, когда мать сказала, что доставала для Стива старые альбомы, чтобы показать его детские фотографии, а потом чуть не задохнулся от смеха над пересказом постановки моноспектакля его племянницы.

— Клянусь, я думала, что твоя сестра упадет в обморок от стыда, но отец Лэндри практически катался по полу.

Дэнни вытер глаза и счастливо улыбнулся.

— Когда она вырастет, то станет хуже Грейс.

— А ну цыц, Грейси идеальный ребенок, ты прекрасно это знаешь. Она немного рассказывала о женщине, с которой ты встречаешься. Габриэль?

— Да, — Дэнни вздохнул, прослеживая пальцем деревянный узор на столе. — Ничего не вышло.

— Мне жаль, дорогой.

— Да ничего, все нормально. Передай привет папе и остальным, ладно? — сказал он.

— Конечно, Дэнни. Мы тебя любим.

— Я тоже вас люблю. Пока, мам.

После разговора Дэнни чувствовал себя лучше. Усталость не прошла, но он знал, что не сможет заснуть, пока не примет душ, поэтому разделся, бросил одежду в корзину для белья и поплелся в ванную.

Было здорово услышать рассказы мамы. Представлять, как все они сидели вокруг елки рождественским утром, как подпрыгивала от волнения детвора, как отец в старой шляпе Санты раздавал цветные мешки и коробки. Как Стив, еще сонный и растрепанный, наблюдал с ребяческой усмешкой за тем, как другие разворачивают свои подарки. Его удивление, когда он тоже получил несколько. Возможно, Стив сам не осознавал, насколько очевидна его потребность в семье, но у Дэнни семьи хватало, чтобы поделиться, так что лучше бы ему начать к этому привыкать.

Наспех вытеревшись, Дэнни упал на кровать лицом в подушку и сморщил нос от резкого мускусного запаха. Надо было сменить простыни, но он остался лежать и провалился в неясные сны, в которых руки Стива широкими ладонями водили по мягкому хлопку его футболки с принтом Янки, а потом потянули ее вверх, обнажая голую кожу.

— Спасибо, Дэнни, — сказал Стив, прижимаясь горячими губами к животу Дэнни. — Это именно то, чего я всегда хотел.

  
***

Он хотел врезать ему со всей силы, бить головой о стену до тех пор, пока та не треснет, и если внезапный приступ жестокости удивил Чина, то самого Дэнни он и вовсе шокировал.

— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил Чин, глядя на него в недоумении.

Дэнни положил руку на покачивающийся боксерский мешок и попытался восстановить дыхание. Руки болели, плечи болели, от пота слипались глаза. Он потянулся к бутылке с водой.

— Станет гораздо лучше, когда мы посадим этого гондона.

Чин подал бутылку, не отрывая от него пристального взгляда.

— Как поживает Грейси?

У Дэнни ушло несколько секунд, чтобы перенастроить мысли, и, вероятно, именно для этого Чин и спросил.

— Сводит всех с ума, пытаясь выбрать предметы на осень. И по-прежнему встречается с Томми, — последнюю часть Дэнни сказал с презрением. — Мне больше нравилось, когда она сохла по тебе.

Чин засмеялся.

— Ну, подростки из этого вырастают.

— Ага, иногда, — отозвался Дэнни. — Слушай, прости, что сегодня сорвался, — он размял пальцы, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло, он просто…

— У всех есть триггеры, — сказал Чин, привалившись к стене. — Ты всегда становишься жестче, когда пострадавшие — дети.

Дэнни сердито бросил полотенце в шкафчик и захлопнул его.

— С чего бы не становиться?

— Да ни с чего.

— Просто… У него на роже был такой взгляд, когда он сказал, что по закону с ней уже можно. Как будто этого достаточно, чтобы… — Дэнни оборвал себя на полуслове. Руки все еще чесались что-нибудь ударить.

Немного выждав, Чин сказал:

— Но дело не только в этом, Дэнни. Ты задумчивый в последнее время.

Дэнни поднял глаза и на мгновение почувствовал сильное желание спросить его мнения напрямую.

— Есть кое-что, о чем я не могу перестать думать, — наконец сказал он, присев на скамейку и откинув голову к стене, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на Чина. — Я знаю, что делать это будет неправильно, нутром чую, когда объективно все взвешиваю, но не могу перестать думать. Не могу перестать оправдать эти мысли в своей голове, и это сводит меня с ума, потому что я коп, в конце-то концов. Дело не только в законе, но и в личном кодексе. В том, что правильно, а что нет. Мы каждый день сталкиваемся с ублюдками, которые чем-то себя оправдывают, и меня тошнит представлять, что я могу бы быть таким же. Тошнит от самого себя, — сказал Дэнни, — но я все равно об этом думаю.

Чин долго не отвечал, и Дэнни начал думать, что тот, наверное, ушел, но потом увидел боковым зрением, как Чин тяжело садится рядом с ним, опустив голову.

— Я много лет был хорошим копом. В этом участке меня обучали всему, а потом я обучал других: офицеров, детективов. Тех же людей, которые повернулись ко мне спиной, когда ОВР завел против меня дело. Я старался их не винить, потому что, хоть я и не делал того, в чем они меня подозревали, я все еще покрывал того, кто сделал. Я все еще нарушил закон. И кодекс.

Он посмотрел на Дэнни в упор.

— Ты защищал семью.

— Да. И для меня семья была важнее клятвы, которую я дал, придя в полицию. Но так думает не каждый, и, возможно, они правы, — Чин снова опустил глаза на свои руки. Дэнни покачал головой и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Они не правы, — сказал он твердо. — Им надо было тебя поддержать, потому что это тоже часть кодекса. Ты все еще хороший коп, Чин, и что бы ни случилось, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, Коно и Меку, слышишь?

— Да, Дэнни, я тебя слышу. А теперь и ты меня услышь: мы тоже на твоей стороне, — Чин положил руку Дэнни на плечо, крепко сжал, а затем встал. — В чем бы ни была твоя проблема, какой бы выбор ты ни сделал, я знаю, что ты сделаешь его по правильным причинам.

  
***

— Твоя вера в меня просто поражает, — скептически заметил Дэнни.

Камекона расплылся в улыбке.

— У меня ощущение, что на этот раз тебе точно понравится.

Лед в стакане был белым и ничем не выдавал, какого от него ждать вкуса, так что по понятной причине Дэнни колебался, когда зачерпнул немного ложкой.

— Клянусь, если ты снова добавил туда васаби, я тебя застрелю.

Камекона поднял руки с видом «я бы никогда», так что Дэнни вздохнул и попробовал угощение, а затем удивленно простонал:

— Твою же мать, — и закрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Где ты это прятал?

С громким смехом Камекона хлопнул Дэнни по плечу, заставив пошатнуться, но Дэнни даже внимания не обратил.

— Нет, серьезно, ты должен дать мне рецепт, — сказал он с набитым ртом.

За спиной раздался еще один смех. Дэнни повернулся и увидел Грейс с видеокамерой в руке.

— Даже лучше, чем я планировала, — она улыбалась во все лицо. — Дэнни Уильямс просит рецепт.

Они с Камеконой ударились кулаками, и будь на месте Грейс кто-нибудь другой, Дэнни показал бы ему средний палец, но это была его малышка, так что он просто нахмурился, зная, что предполагаемый получатель видео тоже от души над ним посмеется.

Он получил звонок около недели назад. Неизвестный номер на дисплее на секунду сбил его с толку, но потом Дэнни узнал код штата.

— Уильямс, — резко ответил он, пихая Локхарта плечом в спину чтобы не рыпался, пока Коно зачитывала ему права.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Уильямс. Меня зовут Кэтрин Роллинз, я друг…

— Да, я знаю, кто вы, — перебил Дэнни. Подошел другой офицер и забрал у них Локхарта, чтобы увезти на патрульной машине. — Слышал о вас много хорошего от общих знакомых.

Кэтрин засмеялась, и Дэнни немного расслабился.

— Чем могу помочь, мисс Роллинз?

У нее была идея на день рождения Стива, и очень хорошая, но для ее реализации определенно нужна была помощь.

— Хочу подарить ему что-нибудь напоминающее о доме, — сказала она. — Он очень по всем скучает.

И поэтому всю неделю друзья Стива по очереди снимали на камеру себя и маленькие фрагменты из жизни острова: поездки по шоссе Пали с видом на пейзажи, восход на пляже Ланикаи, пиццу из Аилани.

Все записи отправились Кэтрин для редактирования, и Дэнни должен был признать, что окончательный вариант клипа вышел весьма интересным. Она вставила отрывок с Дэнни и рецептом между плясками Дженны и Джоша после победного тачдауна в игре Королей и церемонией выпуска Грейс. Она смонтировала отрывки с серфингом Дэнни и Коно таким образом, чтобы понять, кто был в кадре, можно было лишь после того, как они вышли из океана вместе, держа в руках доски, и Коно крикнула с улыбкой: « _Хау'оли ла ханау_ , Стив!». Затем шла часть с поздравлениями.

Клип заканчивался трясущейся видеосъемкой, которую Дэнни сделал с горного хребта Коолау. Даже несмотря на его полное неумение обращаться с камерой панорама выглядела захватывающе.

— Этот вид не менялся, наверное, веками, — говорил Дэнни на видео, немного запыхаясь после подъема. — Знаю, что из-за отца ты не был здесь последние пару лет, но мне хотелось показать, что тебя ждет по возвращении.

Потом камера поворачивалась, захватив глаза Дэнни и растрепанные ветром волосы.

— Мы скучаем, Стив.

В сообщении, оставленном на голосовую почту, голос Стива немного дрогнул, когда он произнес имя Дэнни. Его дыхание чуть сбилось, когда он сказал «Спасибо» и после затянувшейся тишины очень тихо добавил « _Алоха_ ».

Дэнни стукнул себя телефоном по лбу, затем еще раз, а потом нажал кнопку повтора и, слушая Стива, дышал вместе с ним так же тяжело и сбивчиво.

  
***

— Честно, Дэнни, спасибо, — сказала Эми, в третий раз проверяя кошелек. — Все было спланировано еще два месяца назад, и когда наша постоянная няня заболела…

— Эми, расслабься, — Дэнни взял ее за плечи и заставил посмотреть в глаза. — Поверь, я знаю, как трудно бывает выкроить время на себя. Мы с Билли найдем чем заняться, да, Билли?

Тот махнул рукой с дивана, не отрываясь от телевизора, и Дэнни осознал, что следующие два дня, скорее всего, будет всухую проигрывать девятилетке во всех видеоиграх. Он заранее винил в этом свои неуклюжие пальцы.

Когда он повернулся обратно, Эми улыбалась.

— Я слишком переживаю, да?

— Чуть-чуть.

Сверху раздался грохот, а за ним крик Меки:

— Я в порядке, дорогая, беспокоиться не о чем!

Дэнни покачал головой.

— Иногда я не понимаю, что ты в нем нашла.

— Мека клянется, что с первой минуты знал, что мы должны вместе, но для меня все было не так, — она улыбалась, поднимаясь по лестнице под звуки топота ее мужа. — Я не сама не заметила, когда начала думать о нем по-другому. Просто однажды поняла, что по уши влюблена.

— Он взял тебя измором, — подытожил Дэнни. Эми непонимающе на него уставилась, но потом ее улыбка смягчилась.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Он меня добился.

Подлетевший Мека поднял ее на руки и закрутил, целуя в смеющиеся губы. Когда он попробовал проделать тоже самое с Дэнни, Эми смеялась еще сильнее.

— Поставь меня на мол, дубина, — Дэнни ударил его по плечу. — И вали уже отсюда.

Он замахал руками, выставляя их за дверь, и кивнул на еще одно беззвучное «спасибо» от Эми, а когда упал на диван, Билли с минуту молча косил на него взгляд и наконец сказал:

— Хочешь сыграть в Марио Кэрт?

Дэнни обреченно потер грудь над сердцем.

  
***

— Я тут думал.

— Не перестарайся, — вставил Стив.

— Ха-ха.

Дэнни заметил, что уже какое-то время бездумно щелкает кнопкой ручки, и заставил себя остановиться.

— Ты же в этом году приедешь на Рождество?

— Ага, — сказал Стив и добавил как бы невзначай: — Грейс сказала, что вы тоже останетесь на Гавайях.

— Да, мы… Мама не в восторге, но Энджи как раз должна разродиться еще одной правнучкой, так что переживут.

Чтобы успокоить руку, Дэнни положил ее на колено.

— Точно. Когда я заезжал на День Благодарения, Анжела была на сносях. Она прямо светилась.

— Анжела или мама?

— Обе, — усмехнулся Стив.

Дэнни оттянул воротник, но нахмурился, заметив ухмылку наблюдавшей за ним Коно, и развернул кресло к ней спиной.

— Так вот, насчет Рождества…

— Я приеду поздно, и у мамы есть планы на весь первый день, но, скорее всего, я смогу освободиться к ужину, — предложил Стив.

— Кое-что еще намечается, — сказал Дэнни. — Губернатор проводит вечеринку.

Став сделал паузу.

— Подожди, ты о церемонии награждения, про которую мне рассказывала Грейс? Той, где губернатор вручит тебе и команде медали за службу?

— Не знаю, наверное, — Дэнни отмахнулся. — Мне известно только то, что я должен появиться в галстуке.

— Что ж, я всегда считал, что галстуки тебе идут, — заметил Стив и коротко вздохнул. — Ерунда, можем встретиться на следующий день.

Еще немного пожевав губу, Дэнни наконец сказал то, что собирался:

— Вообще-то я думал, может, ты захочешь пойти со мной.

Повисла тишина. Когда молчание Стива затянулось, Дэнни закрыл глаза и тихонько стукнулся головой о стол.

— Я понимаю, что это не самый интересный способ провести свободное время, но ты поможешь мне не умереть от скуки, если пойдешь.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой, — медленно произнес Стив.

— У меня есть лишний билет, — быстро пояснил Дэнни. — Эми пойдет с Мекой, и Малия, конечно, будет с Чином, но Коно почему-то пришло в голову пригласить Грейс, у них будет какой-то девичник перед вручением, и…

— Тебе нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь помог тебе не умереть от скуки.

В голосе Стива звучали насмешливые нотки.

— Тебе не обязательно, — начал Дэнни, — то есть я знаю, что…

— С удовольствием.

Дэнни сделал глубокий вздох и сказал:

— Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Но как только он повесил трубку, то опустил голову и спрятал лицо в ладони.

  
***

Пробуждение встретило его болью во всем теле и сухостью во рту. Где-то на фоне слышался механический гул. Под боком лежала Грейс, ее волосы выбились из косы и растрепались по лицу, а тоненькие пальцы сжимали его руку.

— Привет, — прохрипел он, а затем наблюдал с притупленным удивлением, как она резко вскинула голову и расплакалась.

Спустя десять минут криков и щипков, выбранных в качестве замены ударам, Грейс обняла его настолько аккуратно, насколько смогла, и насквозь промочила слезами всю переднюю часть его больничной рубашки.

— Тише, тише, — Дэнни неуклюже поглаживал ее по спине. Трубка от капельницы повторяла движения руки. — Я в порядке.

— Ты напугал нас, — дрожащим голосом сказала Грейс, отстранившись, чтобы вытереть глаза. — Серьезно, Стив дважды переносил рейс, но я все-таки заставила его улететь.

— Что?..

— Ты был в коме. Прошло больше недели. Мы сидели с тобой по очереди, и он оставил вот это, — она порылась в сумке и достала маленький мягкий конверт. Потом сказала, ткнув в Дэнни пальцем: — Никуда не уходи. Я позову медсестру, а потом мне придется обзвонить миллион человек.

Следующие шесть часов врачи и медсестры брали у него анализы, проводили тесты и задавали вопросы, а в перерывах заходила команда. Казалось, они до сих пор не могли поверить, что видели Дэнни в сознании. По всей левой стороне лица Коно еще виднелись заживающие синяки и царапины, Меке достался гипс на руке, но все они были живы и с готовностью вводили его курс пропущенных событий.

— Но мы их взяли? — уточнил Дэнни, когда Чин закончил. Тот недобро усмехнулся.

— О да. Мы их взяли.

— И губернатор перенес церемонию на следующий месяц, — добавила Коно. От этой новости Дэнни застонал.

— Эй, заткнись, — Коно осторожно пихнула его в плечо. — Кое-кто из нас уже купил платье.

Они с Чином вышли из палаты, пререкаясь, но Мека задержался и посмотрел на Дэнни со спокойной серьезностью.

— _Махало, каикуа'ана_. Ты спас мне жизнь.

Дэнни дотянулся до его руки и хрипло сказал:

— Для чего еще нужна семья. Верно, брат?

Улыбнувшись, Мека сжал на прощанье его ладонь и вышел за остальными.

Дэнни снова задремал, стоило его глазам закрыться, и лишь намного позднее он вспомнил про письмо Стива. Внутри лежала только маленькая флэшка с запиской «Позвони мне».

Пришлось стащить чужой телефон, чтобы это сделать. Когда Дэнни услышал в трубке сонный голос Стива, он понял, как поздно сейчас в Мэриленде.

— Прости, забыл про разницу во времени.

Дэнни виновато взмахнул рукой, которую Стив не мог увидеть, и закрыл глаза, представляя его улыбку.

— Все нормально. Я надеялся, что ты позвонишь сегодня.

— И чего ждать на флэшке? — спросил Дэнни. — Планы, как вытащить меня из больницы?

— Ты никуда не уйдешь, пока врачи тебя не отпустят, — ответил Стива строгим, почти командирским голосом. Дэнни буркнул:

— Так точно, — и поерзал, услышав его смех. — Итак, — он прочистил горло, — флэшка.

— Я подумал, что тебе надо будет чем-то себя развлекать, пока ты восстанавливаешься, — сказал Стив. Он перешел на полушепот, как будто боялся кого-то разбудить. Дэнни услышал шорохи на заднем плане и надеялся, что не застал его прямо в кровати, но, конечно же, стоило об этом подумать, как воображение подсунуло соответствующую картинку. Пришлось несколько раз крепко зажмуриться, чтобы ее прогнать.

— Так что, на ней книги?

— Не совсем. Давай, подключи.

Его голос звучал весело и в то же время смущенно, поэтому любопытство заставило Дэнни потерпеть неудобства и потянуться за ноутбуком, оставленным Грейс. К счастью, она зарядила его заранее, так что батареи должно было хватить на несколько часов, но после того, как Дэнни наконец удалось к подтащить ноутбук ближе и вставить дурацкую флэшку в дурацкий слот, он немного запыхался.

— Это звуковые файлы, — удивленно сказал Дэнни. Он насчитал около десятка, и все были поименованы названиями детских сказок, многие из которых Дэнни узнал, потому что сам читал Грейс, когда та была маленькой. — Ты записал мне аудиокниги?

— Что-то типа того, Дэнно, — ласково ответил Стив. — А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, закрой глаза и послушай перед сном свою сказку. Завтра еще поговорим.

На этот раз засмеялся Дэнни, и ребрам почти не было больно.

— Пока, Стив, — сказал он и, отложив телефон, щелкнул по первому файлу.

На экране выскочил плеер, и Дэнни откинулся на подушку, но как только в колонках прозвучало первое «давным-давно», он тут же снова сел прямо. Голос принадлежал Стиву. С давящим чувством в груди Дэнни проверил каждый файлов и убедился в том, что все их начитывал Стив. Чуть больше двух часов записи. На фоне мягкого голоса слышны были повторяющиеся звуковые сигналы, и Дэнни догадался, что их издавал аппарат сердечного ритма, но если он и прослезились при мысли о том, как Стив отказывался отходить от его кровати, то винить за это собирался обезболивающих.

Должно быть из-за них же и убаюкивающего голоса Стива Дэнни показалось, что в какой-то момент Стив забрался к нему в кровать, взял теплыми руками его лицо и прошептал в губы:

— Теперь в самый раз.

  
***

— Это, друг мой, жестоко и странно.

Папка со шлепком упала на стол. Дэнни прищурился, когда вся стопка под ней опасно накренилась.

Чин в трубке засмеялся.

— Надо понимать, ты уже начал просматривать старые нераскрытые дела, которые я прислал. Грейс говорит, что ты стал нервным.

— Нет, — ответил Дэнни, взмахнув тростью, и поковылял в другой конец гостиной. — Нервный — это когда задержался твой рейс, или ты на двадцать минут застрял в пробке. Я же вот-вот сойду с ума.

— Врач велел ждать еще две недели.

— Мой врач — садист, и физиотерапевт с ним в сговоре, — Дэнни передернул плечами, вспомнив последнюю сессию. Рана на голове, из-за которой он провалялся в кровати неделю, оказалась в итоге наименее раздражающей из полученных им травм. По крайней мере, с его точки зрения. — Можно, я зайду хоть на полдня?

— Нет, — ответил Чин, а потом добавил: — и Мека просил передать, что если ты продолжишь ныть, он натравит на тебя Эми.

— Ну и отлично. Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведете время на моих похоронах, потому что я гарантировано умру со скуки.

— Развлекайся головоломками.

Нельзя сказать, что Чин ошибался: Дэнни действительно нравилось копаться в старых делах и разбирать их на части, но все было не так, когда он не мог просто запрыгнуть в машину и отправиться на место преступления или повторно допросить свидетелей. И все же, поскольку альтернативой было дневное телевидение, Дэнни взял стопку чистой бумаги, опустился на табуретку и потянул к себе верхнюю папку.

Когда половина страницы А4 была исписана его вопросами и схемами по первому делу, зазвонил телефон. Дэнни не успел договорить «Привет, ма», как мать уже радостно кричала ему в ухо:

— Три килограмма и девятьсот грамм!

— Поздравляю, бабуля, — весело сказал Дэнни и засмеялся, услышав, как она шмыгнула носом. — Энджи в порядке?

— Справилась в два счета. Ее врач был в другом конце города и добрался только через полтора часа. Она буквально загнала его в угол, пока отчитывала.

Ноги затекли. Дэнни поморщился, вставая из-за стола, — терапевт на следующей встрече сделает ему втык — и поставил в микроволновку остатки супа, приготовленного Стивом. Вернувшись домой из больницы, он обнаружил, что холодильник забит едой: супами, запеканками, пирогами. Когда попытался спросить об этом Грейс, она только улыбнулась и пожала плечами, а Стив вообще сменил тему.

— Говорят, что врачи — худшие пациенты, — сказал Дэнни матери.

— Не она, так я бы это сделала, парень оказался высокомерным козлом. Ладно, забудь о нем, у нас тут новый Уильямс.

— Я почти уверен, что его фамилия Менса.

— Пф-ф-ф, мелочи, — сказала мать, и Дэнни легко представил, как она при этом отмахнулась. — Он семья. Ал ревел от счастья, а твой отец еще с началом родов открыл бутылку и теперь навеселе.

Дэнни слушал ее счастливый лепет, пока трубка не перешла к его сестре, которая до этого была слишком занята сюсюканьем с новорожденным, а потом к отцу, который и правда был навеселе.

— Прекрасный мальчик. Мы могли бы в мае свозить его в Аннаполис.

Дэнни поднял брови.

— Э-э-э, пап, мне кажется, еще немного рано присматривать ему колледжи.

— Не говори глупостей, нас пригласил Стив, — сказал отец, как будто это все объясняло.

— Ради бога, — послышался голос матери, а потом она, видимо, снова присвоила трубку. — Поеду домой, уложу в кровать твоего отца, а вечером пришлю его фотографии. Ребенка, а не отца.

— Конечно, давай, — ответил Дэнни, но потом не удержался и спросил: — Вы правда поедете на выпускной Стива?

— Он предложил, как будто речь шла о какой-то ерунде, но чуть не подпрыгнул от радости, когда мы с отцом сказали, что обязательно приедем. Чего он ждал от семьи? — она фыркнула и на этом попрощалась.

Дэнни не знал, сколько простоял на месте, тупо глядя в телефон, но опомнился, когда на экране выскочило сообщение от Стива: «3,900!!!» Он рассмеялся чуть сдавленно и чуть удивленно. Видимо, Габби была права: все, кого он любил в своей жизни, были частью его работы или семьи, и Стив прочно вошел в этот круг.

Осталось только придумать, как сообщить об этом Стиву.

  
***

Вопрос был не из легких, потому что Дэнни решительно не хотел говорить о таком по телефону. Ему необходимо было знать наверняка, быть уверенным, что он сможет прикоснуться к Стиву и не отшатнуться в замешательстве. Быть уверенным, что даже спустя спустя столько времени Стив по-прежнему этого хотел.

Быть уверенным, что момент не упущен.

Но хотел Дэнни или нет, его голос становился теплее и мягче каждый раз, когда он говорил со Стивом. Сам Дэнни этого не замечал, пока однажды Мека не застал окончание одного из таких звонков. На прямой вопрос, не скрывает ли Дэнни новую девушку он честно ответил:

— Нет.

Мека недоверчиво выгнул бровь, так что Дэнни поднял перед собой руки:

— Торжественно клянусь, что не скрываю никаких девушек и прочих лиц женского пола.

Убежденным Мека все еще не выглядел, но давить не стал, только бросил:

— Дай знать, если захочешь поговорить.

— Спасибо, — Дэнни хлопнул его по плечу. Позже он, скорее всего, воспользуется предложением, но до встречи со Стивом сложно сказать, какой именно понадобится разговор.

Еще две недели, напомнил он себе, прежде чем вернуться к работе.

  
***

Грейс встречала Стива в аэропорту — только она и небольшая группа друзей, чтобы поприветствовать его дома и вместе поужинать. Она и Дэнни звала, а после отказа кидала на него косые взгляды, но Дэнни никак не мог объяснить ей, насколько не хотел выяснять на публике, что Стив уже двигался дальше, как раз когда Дэнни наконец-то догнал.

Выяснить это наедине Дэнни тоже был не готов, честно говоря, но так он хотя бы легче перенесет последствия.

— Я встречусь с ним позже, обезьянка, когда он не будет уставшим с дороги.

— Ладно, если ты так хочешь, — сказала Грейс, потом быстро обняла его и понеслась к машине.

Впрочем, даже оставшись дома, Дэнни все равно мысленно вел обратный отсчет: самолет Стива приземляется; Стив замечает в толпе Грейс и улыбается; Стив ужинает с друзьями.

Он пытался отвлечься работой — закончить отчеты, пробежаться по уликам нераскрытых дел, которым все еще хранились у него. Он пытался читать и смотреть телевизор, но в конце концов просто начал ходить из угла в угол, подбирая в уме правильные слова. Черт, да хоть какие-нибудь слова.

Раздался стук в дверь, и на один безумный момент Дэнни подумал, что это Стив — так глубоко захватил его мысли кризис среднего возраста. Посмеявшись над собой, он провел рукой по лицу и подошел к двери, ожидая увидеть соседа или разносчика.

Но стоявший за ней мужчина ничего не продавал и вряд ли собирался попросить стакан сахара. Он был высоким и крепко сложенным, футболка обтягивала его мускулистую грудь, красивое загорелое лицо улыбалось.

— А ты выглядишь намного лучше, чем в нашу прошлую встречу, — сказал он, и Дэнни мгновенно узнал этот голос. За последний три года он слышал его во всех возможных вариациях.

— Охренеть. Стив?

— Привет, Дэнни, — в уголках глаз Стива собрались смешливые морщинки. — Не видел тебя в аэропорту.

Он произнес это непринужденно, как будто не было ничего странного в том, что он бросил семью и друзей, лишь бы скорее увидеть Дэнни сразу после двадцатичасового перелета.

— У тебя с головой не в порядке, ты в курсе? Иди сюда, — сказал Дэнни, уже затягивая Стива в объятия.

Стив больше не был долговязым неуклюжим подростком, но от него все так же пахло солнцем и морем. Дэнни закрыл на секунду глаза и глубоко вздохнул, прислушиваясь к его тихому: «Я скучал по тебе, Дэнни, так сильно скучал», и непроизвольно сжимая пальцы на его широких плечах. Но потом Дэнни дал рукам соскользнуть, спрятал их в карманы и сделал шаг назад.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он.

— Ты тоже.

Стив опустил голову, и Дэнни улыбнулся, узнав в этом жесте того прежнего мальчишку. И все же сейчас перед ним однозначно стоял не ребенок, а молодой мужчина, которого всего несколько месяцев отделяли от получения воинского звания. Это выбивало Дэнни из равновесия, и без того шаткого.

— Налить тебе чего-нибудь?

— Давай, — сказал Стив. — Пиво, если есть.

Дэнни открыл рот, но тут же его захлопнул и развернулся на пятках. Конечно же, Стив достаточно взрослый, чтобы пить алкоголь. Проигнорировав его ухмылку, Дэнни сосредоточился на содержимом холодильника, а когда выпрямился, Стив стоял рядом и наблюдал.

— Ну так что, уже знаешь, куда получишь назначение? — спросил Дэнни, цепляясь за первую же нейтральную тему, которая пришла в голову.

Стив сделал глоток пива, затем осторожно поставил бутылку на стол. Он явно хотел что-то сказать, но, похоже, и не знал, с чего начать. Когда они снова встретились взглядами, пульс Дэнни подскочил.

— Я, э-э-э, дал тебе обещание незадолго до отъезда, — тихо сказал Стив. — Помнишь?

Сейчас Дэнни с трудом помнил даже о том, как нужно дышать, поэтому просто помотал головой.

— Я обещал, что больше не буду пытаться тебя поцеловать.

Стив шагнул ближе, и Дэнни пришлось задрать голову, чтобы удержать его серьезный, настойчивый взгляд. Он потянул из рук Дэнни бутылку, и Дэнни отпустил ее без сопротивления. Каждый мускул в теле вибрировал от напряжения.

— Когда я первый раз приехал на каникулы, ты был в Джерси у родителей. Я знал это и все равно пришел сюда, сидел на пороге твоей квартиры, как какой-то маньяк, потому что невыносимо хотел к тебе прикоснуться. И тогда я понял, что должен держаться подальше. Должен, иначе нарушу обещание. Но теперь я хотел бы добавить одну оговорку.

Он не трогал Дэнни ничем, кроме голоса, но Дэнни чувствовал его везде и, облизнув сухие губы, хрипло выдавил:

— Какую?

Взгляд Стив опустился к его рту и открытому воротнику рубашки, потом снова метнулся вверх.

— Обещаю, что не буду пытаться поцеловать тебя, — сказал Стив, — если только ты сам этого не захочешь.

Его руки уперлись ладонями в стол по бокам от Дэнни. Он придвинулся, все еще не касаясь, и от исходившего от него тепла у Дэнни закружилась голова.

— Ты этого хочешь, Дэнни? — спросил Стив. В будоражащих плавных звуках его голоса слышались тысячи новых невысказанных обещаний. Однажды Стив уже задавал этот вопрос на этом же самом месте красноречивым действием вместо слов, но три года назад Дэнни еще не созрел для ответа, а потом убедил себя, что поезд ушел.

В кухне раздался страдальческий полувсхлип, за который когда-нибудь позже Дэнни будет очень стыдно, но сейчас он просто потянул Стива на себя и поймал его губы на полпути в бесстыдном, жадном поцелуе. Стив с готовностью сомкнул руки у Дэнни на талии и, приподняв его над полом, вдавил в холодильник. Магниты посыпались градом. Даже не взглянув в сторону шума, Дэнни обхватил ногами узкие бедра Стива и прижался сильнее.

— Кровать, — произнес он между частыми вдохами, пока Стив вылизывал его кожу на шее по линии, которую обычно закрывал галстук. — Я хочу тебя в своей кровати.

— Дэнни.

Стив остановился, чтобы посмотреть на него большими темными глазами, но не потрудился поставить на пол — прямо так направился с ним к спальне через темный коридор, поддерживая за бедра сильными широкими ладонями.

Когда они упали в кровать, и Стив сорвал с себя футболку, открывая на свет загорелую кожу и твердые линии мышц, в мозгу Дэнни закоротило, и все прочие мысли рассеялись.

— Татуировки, — тупо сказал Дэнни, протягивая руку. Он не трогал Стива несколько лет, слишком давно, и ни разу не трогал так, как сейчас. Прижимая ладони и губы к сине-зеленым завиткам на бицепсах, он провел языком по линии чернил. — Когда?

— В прошлом году, — произнес Стив сквозь зубы, потому что Дэнни стал натирать пальцами кончики его сосков и облизывать рельефный пресс. — Мы ходили группой.

— У тебя встал?

— Да. Боже, да.

Дэнни тихо улыбнулся, услышав, как сбилось дыхание Стива, хотя это скорее было связано с тем, что рука Дэнни сейчас накрывала его пах и ощупывала член через тонкий слой хлопка. Стив вздрагивал и тяжело дышал, пока дрожащие от возбуждения пальцы Дэнни расстегивали молнию на его штанах.

— Дэнни, я ни разу не…

Слова оборвались коротким стоном, потому что в этот момент Дэнни на пробу лизнул его головку, а затем полностью взял ее в рот. Стив дернул бедрами, но Дэнни крепко придавил их руками и опустил голову ниже. Движения были рваными, неаккуратными и сильно уступали реальному уровню техники Дэнни, но не только Стиву сейчас позарез требовалась разрядка.

Стив кончил так быстро, что было почти лестно. Дэнни заполз на него и потерся членом о разбрызганную по животу сперму, слизывая пот с его шеи.

— Дай мне, дай, — Стив потянулся вниз и взял член Дэнни в кулак. Дэнни заскулил, несколько раз толкнулся навстречу грубой силе его хватки и наконец добавил к следам Стива свои. Теперь они оба дышали, как жеребцы после забега.

— Черт, — сказал через минуту Дэнни. — Черт. Кажется, я только что потерял остатки мозга.

Стив фыркнул, изящным движением встал с кровати и вышел из спальни, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы — не без причин, подумал Дэнни. Послышался звук бегущей воды, и вскоре Стив вернулся с теплым влажным полотенцем.

Дэнни попытался сесть.

— Это не обязательно.

— Мне хочется, — просто сказал Стив, толкнув Дэнни обратно. Он вытер их обоих, потом лег рядом и обнял так естественно, будто делал это уже тысячу раз. Или, может быть, тысячу раз представлял.

— Обычно я в этом получше, — вяло пробормотал Дэнни, гладя Стива по плечу. Тот тихо засмеялся. Кожу защекотали вибрации его дыхания.

— Получись у тебя лучше, мы бы оба были мертвы.

— Нет, я серьезно.

Стив приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Дэнни сверху вниз. Его пальцы легким касанием прошлись по грубой щетине на лице.

— Я тоже, — сказал Стив, наклоняясь, и поцеловал Дэнни. На этот раз в поцелуе не было ни срочности, ни голода. Только нежность.

— А что ты имел в виду? — спросил Дэнни, когда Стив лег обратно. Получив в ответ вопросительный взгляд, он пояснил: — Ты говорил, что ни разу что-то там. О чем это было?

— А, это, — Стив пожал плечами, но застенчивая улыбка выдала его. — Ну, я ждал тебя. Решил, что ты захочешь узнать.

— Ты… ждал? — глаза Дэнни стали огромными. — Погоди, что ты такое говоришь? — он снова начал садиться, и Стив снова эффективно решил проблему, перекатившись на него. — Ты ни с кем не…

— Да, Дэнни, — перебил Стив, — ты совратил девственника, поздравляю.

— Пиздец, — Дэнни потер лицо, потом отодвинулся и нахмурился, почувствовав тычок под ребро. — Ты не мог меня ждать. То есть откуда тебе было знать, что я соглашусь? Даже я не знал, что соглашусь.

— Ты не кричал на меня.

— Чего? — недоверчиво переспросил Дэнни. — Я постоянно на тебя кричал. И, к слову, не собираюсь прекращать.

Стив усмехнулся и погладил его по бедру.

— Теперь можешь кричать, я не против, — сказал он Дэнни в губы. — Но я имел ввиду другое. После того, как я поцеловал тебя, ты не кричал. Ты был осторожным и тихим.

Дэнни потряс головой.

— Не понимаю.

Тогда Стив съехал немного набок и положил горячую руку ему на грудь.

— Когда мы с Грейс впервые встретились, она сказала, что ты кричишь только по важным поводам, но когда речь заходит о чем-то по-настоящему серьезном и важном, ты уходишь в себя. Со мной ты молчал, Дэнно. Каждый раз, когда я говорил, что люблю тебя, ты замолкал. Это дало мне надежду.

— Но ты не знал, — голос Дэнни, совершенно не подчиняясь ему, стал глухим и слабым. Стив мило улыбнулся.

— Только до последнего Рождества. Я с ума сходил от переживаний, хотел хоть что-нибудь для тебя сделать и подумал, что когда ты очнешься, то понадобится еда, — сказал он, поглаживая пальцами старый шрам на груди Дэнни. — Я вошел к тебе в кухню и увидел папку.

— Какую еще… — начал Дэнни, запутавшись, но потом резко остановился.

— Ты хранил все мои письма, да?

— Ну естественно, — Дэнни притянул к себе голову Стива, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись. — Все до единого.

— Так что я знал, хоть ты и ничего мне не говорил. Я всегда буду знать.

Они целовались долго, глубоко и нежно, и когда наконец оторвались друг от друга, твердый член Стива упирался Дэнни в бедро, а сам он дрожал от нетерпения, но на этот раз Дэнни взял его медленно. Он позволил наслаждению нарастать волнами, пока Стив не начал задыхаться, беспомощно повторяя его имя, и за мгновение до того, как мысли застлались мутной пеленой тумана, за мгновение до того, как Стив закрыл глаза, опьяневший от удовольствия, Дэнни мягким шепотом произнес ему в губы:

— Я люблю тебя.

Стив провалился в омут оргазма без единого звука, и Дэнни ни на секунду не выпускал его из рук — уверенных, крепких и в самый раз.

  
Конец


End file.
